Vauseman después de Litchfield - 2016
by Lefelux
Summary: Vauseman: Después de siete años en Litchfield cumpliendo condena, Alex Vause y Piper Chapman son puestas en libertad y empiezan una nueva vida viviendo juntas. [ ] Clasificado M.
1. Pensamientos ilegales

**Sinopsis:**

Después de siete años en Litchfield cumpliendo condena, Alex Vause y Piper Chapman son puestas en libertad y empiezan una nueva vida juntas.

 **N/A:** Clasificado _M_ por contenido sexual explícito y violencia. (Los personajes no son creación mía. Pertenecen únicamente a Piper Kerman y Jenji Kohan).

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: "Pensamientos ilegales".**

Piper entró en casa cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta la cocina en busca de una cerveza, por el caminó arrojó las llaves con intención de tirarlas sobre la mesa del comedor, no lo consiguió y cayeron al suelo pero eso ahora no le importaba porque no se detuvo para recogerlas. Llegó a la nevera y cogió una cerveza, después de abrirla se dirigió hasta el sofá donde Alex estaba sentada. Se sentó a su lado y depositó ambos pies sobre la mesa camilla. Le dio un largo trago a la cerveza y luego extendió el brazo a su derecha y le ofreció a Alex.

— ¿Quieres? —Preguntó sin mirarla.

Piper estaba frustrada. La mañana no había sido buena para ella después de que en una entrevista de trabajo la rechazaran por ser expresidiaria.

—No —Sonrió observándola—. ¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Has tenido un mal día?

— ¡Las expresidiarias somos unas putas marginadas! —Se quejó— En momentos como hoy echo en falta la cárcel —otro trago a la cerveza, esta vez más corto que el primero.

—No digas eso _Pipes_ , anímate… —acarició uno de los muslos de Piper— ¿Quieres desahogarte mientras te doy un masaje en la cabeza? —Rectificó sobre la marcha— ¿…O en cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo? —Preguntó divertida intentando sacar una sonrisa a su novia.

Piper giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para encontrarse con los ojos de Alex por primera vez desde que había llegado a la casa.

—Alex… ¿Sigues teniendo tus viejos contactos?

— ¿De qué tipo? —preguntó confusa.

—De cuando asistías a las fiestas que ofrecía Kubra.

—No.

— ¿Ninguno? —preguntó desanimada.

—Bueno —su tono de voz fue sarcástico—, después de siete años en la cárcel por mi relación con dichos contactos, decidí alejarme de toda esa mierda.

—No necesito que seas sarcástica.

—Lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa—. Has tenido un mal día y no es hora de utilizar mi sentido del humor… —Alex se inclinó hacia Piper y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios para finalmente regresar a su posición inicial.

— ¿Crees que podrías retomar el contacto con algún antiguo cliente? —preguntó esperanzadora.

—Piper, me está costando seguirte en esta conversación. ¿Puedes decirme a que se deben estas preguntas y tu interés en el tema?

Piper decidió seguir manteniendo sus pensamientos en privado. Sabía perfectamente cuál sería la reacción de Alex si compartía con ella lo que rondaba en su cabeza. No quería pelear con ella y decidió abortar este tema.

—Sentía curiosidad, solo eso.

Con la cerveza en mano, Piper cambió de posición y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Alex apoyando las rodillas a cada lado de la cintura de la morena.

A continuación, llevó la mano libre hasta la barbilla de Alex y la elevó cuidadosamente para tener un mejor acceso a los labios de la morena y fundirse en un cariñoso beso.

Diez segundos más tarde Alex terminó el beso y separó la cabeza lo justo para poder hablar sin golpear sus labios con los de Piper.

—Has puesto mucho interés en tus preguntas y…seamos sinceras, acabas de besarme para desviar mi atención del tema. ¿Qué pasa Piper? —Preguntó desenfadada.

Piper hizo una larga pausa en silencio y aguantó la mirada sobre los penetrantes ojos de Alex.

—Prométemelo —pidió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Exclamó al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza agotando la poca paciencia que le caracterizaba— ¡No Piper! No voy a prometerte que no voy a enfadarme después de escuchar lo que tienes que decirme.

—De acuerdo, entonces fin de la conversación —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina—. ¿Qué podemos almorzar? —Preguntó echando un vistazo a la despensa.

Alex se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. Todavía no sabía el porqué pero ya estaba enfadada con Piper.

—Habla —Exigió Alex— ¿¡Para qué demonios quieres saber si todavía puedo tener acceso a los contactos de mi ex trabajo!?

—Cálmate —Pidió—. Se trata de una idea que se alojó en mi cabeza pero que ya está olvidada —Dijo restando importancia al asunto. Intentó besarla pero Alex retrocedió un paso.

— ¡Piper! —Gritó estando realmente enfada porque intuía que el rumbo de esta conversación no podía llevar a nada bueno.

Piper dio otro trago a la cerveza ganando un poco de tiempo antes de contestar.

—Hace unos años —dijo sin más—, pasé sin ningún tipo de problemas una maleta llena de dinero a Bélgica y se me dio bastante bien para ser la primera vez que lo hacía… —Informó sin tan siquiera titubear.

El pánico y la incredulidad se apoderaron de Alex. No podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento. Y mucho menos asimilaba el hecho de comprobar que Piper estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

— ¿¡Hablas en serio!? —Exclamó todavía presa de incredulidad— ¡Piper! ¡Se te dio tan _bien_ que acabaste en la puta cárcel durante siete años! ¿¡Lo has olvidado!?

—No lo he olvidado teniendo en cuenta que hace tan solo tres meses que terminé mi condena —Una pequeña pausa y prosiguió—. Pero pensé que tal vez…ya sabes Alex…ahora tengo experiencia. Tal vez no sea tan difícil abrirme paso en este mercado.

Estupefacta, Alex no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Y conozco a una de las mejores contrabandistas —Prosiguió la rubia—. Quiero decir, no te pido que te involucres en esto, pero podrías únicamente hacer un esfuerzo y proporcionarme algunos buenos contactos de la industria.

— ¡Que buena idea! —Dijo siendo sarcástica— Puedo proporcionarte el número de algunos contrabandistas y también el numero de una funeraria… ¡Te hará falta cuando te busquen para matarte!

—Sé que esto es complicado, pero un poco de comprensión por tu parte no estaría de más.

— ¡Joder, Piper! ¿¡Qué coño estás diciendo!? ¡Te has vuelto loca! —Aseguró.

Alex solo podía negar una y otra vez con la cabeza. Si era una broma, Piper era realmente buena, de lo contrario, Chapman había perdido la poca cordura que podía tener en su cabeza.

—Alex, bien sabes que la reinserción social de un expresidiario es una puta mierda. Nadie quiere contratar a una jodida exdelincuente porque para la sociedad somos basura. Seamos sinceras, olvídate de conseguir un trabajo legal hasta al menos pasados varios años. ¿Y sabes qué? Mientras eso sucede no podemos alimentamos del aire.

Alex suspiró liberando en parte la tensión acumulada.

—Piper, no sé si eres consciente de tus putas y absurdas ideas, pero es momento de regresar a la realidad. No nos vamos morir de hambre ni viviremos como perros abandonados —Hizo una breve pausa—. Escucha, cariño —dijo un poco más calmada—, ahora estás frustrada y piensas en caliente. Veras que dentro de un rato, cuando estés más calmada, te darás cuenta de que simplemente estabas siendo presa de la ira por no conseguir trabajo.

—No necesito estar calmada para darme cuenta que esto es una locura, pero también puedo comprender que es una opción. Tú viviste de esto durante años.

— ¡Sí! Y también pasé entre rejas mucho tiempo… Por mi culpa entraste en la cárcel, no voy a permitir que eso se repita una vez más.

—No fue tu culpa —Recordó—. Yo sabía muy bien donde me estaba metiendo cuando te conocí y quise involucrarme en una relación contigo.

— ¡Da igual! De todas maneras tienes que borrar esa idea de tu cabeza. Encontraremos un trabajo legal —acarició la mejilla de Piper con sus dedos índice y corazón—. Nena, prométeme que no harás locuras —Suplicó mirándola a los ojos.

Piper apoyó su frente contra la de Alex y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos. Guardó silenció observando la mirada de la morena.

— _Pipes_ , prométemelo —Insistió—. Quiero oírlo de tu boca. Dime que no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme y que la idea de empezar en esta mierda es simplemente un bajón emocional pasajero.

—Te lo prometo cariño. Puedes confiar en mí. Te quiero Alex.

—Te quiero Piper —La besó.

Piper agarró con ambas manos la cara de su novia y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja para seguidamente estirárselo.

—Fóllame Alex —Susurró en el oído de la morena—. Quiero que me folles y que mi única opción para correrme sea suplicándote que deseo correrme.

— ¡Mierda Piper! —Mordió el labio inferior de la rubia después de sentir un cómodo y excitante cosquilleo en su feminidad provocado por la imagen que le vino a su mente tras escuchar las palabras de Piper.

Realmente Piper sabía cómo ponerla cachonda sin tan siquiera tocarla. El tono de voz que utilizó para pedir que la follase fue lo que le bastó a Alex para sentir humedad en su entrepierna.

Sin más dilación Alex utilizó ambas manos para deslizar hasta media pierna la tanga de Piper y acto seguido la agarró por la cintura y la sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina. Entre besos, las manos de Alex regresaron al tanga de Piper para quitárselo y tirarlo al suelo. Abrió las piernas de Chapman y llevó una mano directamente a la entrepierna de la rubia quien también estaba húmeda. Alex movió lentamente el dedo pulgar sobre el clítoris de Piper formando pequeños círculos.

Piper entrelazó los dedos con el cabello de Alex y jaló sin hacerle daño pero consiguiendo elevar la barbilla de la morena para poder besar y morder su cuello.

Sin ningún tipo de advertencia Alex se arrodilló y condujo su lengua hasta el clítoris de Piper cosa que tomó desprevenida a esta última debido a que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

— ¡Uhmm Alex! —Abrió de golpe los ojos al tiempo que gimió disfrutando de los movimientos sobre su clítoris.

Alex introdujo dos dedos dentro de Piper y pudo sentir como los músculos vaginales de la rubia se contraían con fuerza. Los jugos de Piper sirvieron como lubricante así que Vause no necesitó utilizar por ahora su propia saliva. Segundos más tarde metió la mano que tenía libre bajo la ropa de Piper en busca de sus ya erectos pezones. Pellizcó uno de ellos para seguidamente estirárselo.

Piper agarró la cabeza de Alex y empujó las caderas contra la cara de Alex para poder sentir todavía más la lengua contra su clítoris.

Alex movió por varios minutos la lengua a un ritmo más rápido y se vio obligada a agarrar con fuerza los muslos de Piper debido a los bruscos movimientos involuntarios frutos del placer y excitación del momento.

— ¡Joder Alex! —Exclamó disfrutando.

La respiración de Piper se agitaba cada vez más y Alex sabía que su novia podía venirse en cualquier momento cosa que provocó más humedad en la entrepierna de Vause.

Piper se agarró a los muebles de la cocina sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

— ¡Oh Alex! —Gimió con fuerza— ¡Voy a correrme en breve!

—Me temo que eso todavía no va a suceder…

Informó Alex con sonrisa maliciosa mientras aparataba la lengua del clítoris de Piper para que esta última no se corriese todavía.

— ¡No te detengas Alex! —Se quejó Piper desaprobando aquella decisión— Necesito tu lengua —Reclamó mirándola.

—Soy consciente de ello —Dijo a modo de burla para seguidamente morder y besar el interior del muslo de Piper.

— ¡Que te den Alex! ¡Te odio!

Los dedos de Alex dentro de Piper no podían deslizarse con toda la facilidad que deseaba porque inconscientemente la rubia estaba contrayendo la vagina.

—Nena, si no te relajas no puedo hacer mi trabajo —Otra sonrisa maliciosa se alojó en sus labios.

— ¡Que te den Alex! ¡Cállate y continúa lo que estabas haciendo con tu puta lengua en mi clítoris! —Ordenó.

— ¿Mi puta lengua? —Fingió sorpresa— La estás ofendiendo…

Alex mordió uno de los pliegues de Piper estirándoselo con cuidado de no causarle dolor a lo que Chapman respondió con un agradable y sonoro gemido.

— ¡Vete a la mierda Alex! —Se quejó— ¡Quiero tu lengua donde estaba! ¡La quiero ahora! —Exclamó maldiciendo el maldito juego de su novia.

— ¿Dónde están tus modales? —Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la entrepierna que al hablar su aliento golpeaba el clítoris de Piper— ¿Cómo se piden las cosas?

—Juro que te arrepentirás de esto —Advirtió Piper llevándose la mano al clítoris para autocomplacerse.

Alex actuó con rapidez y agarró la mano de Piper evitando que se diese placer a sí misma. Al principio la rubia puso resistencia pero Alex salió vencedora.

—No te escucho _Pipes_ … —Sopló suavemente contra el clítoris— ¿Dónde querías mi puta lengua?

Alex aplanó la lengua y la pasó brevemente a lo largo del clítoris de la rubia mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡Mierda Alex! —Gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior— ¡Por favor! ¡Te necesito ya! ¡Quiero tu lengua contra mi clítoris! ¡Por favor, hazlo!

—Buena chica… —Alex sonrió triunfante.

Vause puso fin a la tortura y llevó la lengua hasta el clítoris de Piper y la movió hacia arriba y abajo. Los primeros movimientos fueron lentos pero profundos.

Piper arqueó la espalda cuando Alex aumentó la velocidad de la lengua que ahora movía horizontalmente sobre su clítoris. Entrelazó una mano al cabello de Alex mientras que con la mano libre se agarró a los muebles de la cocina para mantenerse estable.

Alex introdujo nuevamente dos dedos en el interior de Piper y movió la mano hacia dentro y fuera sin descuidar los movimientos de su lengua sobre el sensible e hinchado clítoris de Piper.

— ¡Me corro, me corro, me corro! —Informó entre gritos— ¡Oh Alex, no te detengas nena!

El cuerpo de Piper temblaba y su respiración se agitó todavía más cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de todo su cuerpo siendo incapaz de controlar los pequeños espasmos provocados con dicho orgasmo.

Alex pasó nuevamente la lengua por la entrepierna de Chapman para limpiar los jugos vaginales de la rubia, lo hacía con cuidado recordando que su clítoris aún estaba sensible. Al finalizar se levantó para reunirse con la boca de su chica y la besó jugando con su lengua. La duración del beso no fue muy larga porque la respiración de Piper todavía estaba agitada.

— ¿Por qué te falta aire? —Preguntó contra sus labios— Yo hice todo el trabajo mientras tú te limitaste a estar sentada…

— ¡Idiota! —Dijo Piper con una amplia sonrisa para seguidamente agarrar la cara de Vause y besarla.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer.


	2. Actos celosos

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por la aceptación con este fic. Y gracias también por leer, votar y comentar.

 **Aviso** : este es otro capítulo recomendado para adultos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 02:**

" _ **Actos celosos".**_

Alex y Piper llevan casi un mes trabajando para Rachel en un bar que les quedaba a diez manzanas de distancia de casa. No les pagaban mucho pero era el único lugar donde las aceptan por ser lo que eran, expresidiarias. Al menos así era como las describían los demás lugares donde habían ido en busca de trabajo y se lo habían denegado.

 **4:20h de la madrugada…**

— ¿Todavía estás celosa? —Preguntó Alex sin detenerse. Caminaba junto a Piper, un par de manzanas más caminando y llegarían a casa.

— ¡Una zorra coquetea contigo y tú encantada le sigues el juego! —Sin dejar de caminar la fulminó con la mirada— ¿¡Cómo crees que me sienta eso, Alex!? A veces me pregunto si hay ratos en los que se te olvida que estás comprometida en una maldita relación.

— ¡No se me olvida, Piper! Pero somos las camareras de un bar nocturno. ¿En qué crees que consiste nuestro trabajo? —Preguntó siendo sarcástica— ¿Crees que Rachel nos contrató para colaborar en nuestra reinserción con la sociedad? —No le dejó tiempo para contestar— ¡No, cariño! Estamos buenas, eso quiere decir; más dinero y clientes para el bar.

— ¡Que te den Alex! —Espetó enfadada— No seas sarcástica conmigo y menos después de zorrear con todo el que quiere ligar contigo.

Alex sonrió silenciosamente. Sabía que el comportamiento de Piper era fruto de una persona celosa y decidió guardar silencio siendo considerada con su novia.

* * *

 **4:35h de esa misma madrugada…**

Una de las cosas que caracterizaban a _Vauseman_ como pareja era el sexo moderadamente brusco entre ambas pero sin llegar a la violencia.

Pero esa noche difícilmente Piper podía controlar el grado de sus actos, estaba tan enfadada —por lo sucedido en el bar— que le resultó imposible medir su fuerza contra Alex…

—Cuidado… —Se quejó Alex por segunda vez cuando Piper le jaló del cabello bruscamente.

— ¡Cállate la puta boca Alex! —Reclamó mordiéndole el labio más fuerte de lo normal— ¡Te arrepentirás de seguirle el juego a las zorras que se acercan a ti como perras en celo!

— ¿No te gusta mi voz? —Preguntó con sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Deja de hablar! —Ordenó molesta pero excitada al mismo tiempo.

Alex llevó la boca hasta el oído de Piper y gimió roncamente para seguidamente susurrarle sensualmente.

—Normalmente tus gemidos y la humedad en tu entrepierna me demuestran que mi voz te pone cachonda —Atrapó con los dientes el lóbulo de Piper estirándoselo cuidadosamente.

— ¡ _Uhmm_ Alex! —Buscó su boca y la besó apasionadamente— ¡Hazlo, gime en mi oído!

Vause puso una mano en la nuca de Piper atrayéndola contra sí al tiempo que dirigió la boca a la altura de la oreja de la rubia.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, Piper? —Preguntó susurrando en su oído— ¿Gimo así…? —Alex gimió roncamente.

— ¡Joder Alex! —Se estremeció sintiendo como su piel se erizaba después de un leve escalofrío.

De un empujón consiguió que Alex cayera boca arriba sobre el colchón. Seguidamente Piper se puso entre sus piernas que previamente separó para tener espacio entre ellas. Ambas mujeres estaban completamente desnudas.

Piper deslizó el dedo pulgar en la entrada del sexo de Alex para humedecerlo con los fluidos vaginales de esta última y seguidamente arrastrar parte de la humedad con el mismo dedo hasta el clítoris de Alex.

— ¡Oh, Piper! —Gimió tensando su cuerpo.

Piper llevó la lengua sobre el clítoris de Alex moviéndola arriba y abajo, primero lento y luego más rápido. Mientras eso sucedía, introdujo dos dedos dentro de Alex bombeándolos lentamente.

— ¡Sigue! —Gimió agarrando fuertemente con ambas manos las sabanas.

Piper atrapó con los dientes el clítoris de Alex estirándolo sin tener cuidado y causándole dolor, no lo hizo intencionadamente pero tampoco se preocupó por ser delicada.

—Más flojo nena —Pidió Alex desenfadada pero con gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Piper hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de Alex y repitió por segunda vez la acción anterior.

— ¡Piper! —Gritó— ¡Me haces daño! —Se quejó poniendo las manos en la frente de Piper alejándola de su entrepierna. Se inclinó hacia adelante quedando sentada en la cama pero todavía con Piper de rodillas en el hueco de sus piernas.

— ¡Te lo mereces, Alex! —Espetó casi con desprecio.

Piper puso una mano en el pecho de la morena empujándola para intentar acostarla sobre la cama y continuar lo que estaba haciendo pero Alex puso resistencia arruinando el objetivo de Piper.

— ¿¡Que mierda te pasa!? —Preguntó enfadada— Acabas de hacerme daño en el puto clítoris.

Alex se levantó de la cama y, sin vestirse, procedió a salir del dormitorio.

— ¡Estoy caliente! —Exclamó Piper— Vuelve a la cama, quiero terminar con lo que empecé.

— ¡Que te jodan Piper! —Gritó mientras desaparecía del dormitorio para ir al baño.

— ¡Vause! —Exigió sin éxito alguno porque la morena ya no estaba en el dormitorio.

Alex sentía dolor en el clítoris, exactamente en el glande. Después de examinarse cuidadosamente la zona dolorida no halló herida ni nada fuera de lo normal, pero sentía ardor. Decidió darse una ducha con la esperanza de calmar su ardor causado por el mordisco.

—Alex… —Dijo Piper después de abrir la puerta del baño y asomar la cabeza.

Alex estaba desnuda bajo el grifo de la ducha por el que todavía no corría el agua. El cuerpo de Chapman estaba cubierto por una bata.

— ¡Vete fuera!

Piper la ignoró y entró para ir hasta ella.

—No pretendía hacerte daño…o por lo menos no tan bruscamente… Lo siento muchísimo —Dijo preocupada por Alex—, deja que mire tu clítoris para comprobar si… —Guardó silencio al ser interrumpida.

— ¡No! —Exclamó enfadada lanzándole una mirada fulminante— No vas a examinarme el clítoris y menos después de lo que hiciste —Dejó de mirarla.

Piper avanzó unos pasos más hasta detenerse justo frente a la mampara de la ducha.

— ¿Puedo ducharme contigo? Necesito una ducha de agua fría para aliviar mi calentón…

— ¡Lárgate! —Espetó Alex y luego giró la llave del grifo para dejar caer el agua sobre su cuerpo y graduarla a su gusto.

Normalmente cuando Alex se duchaba y Piper estaba presente, esta última la observaba mientras se imaginaba cosas perversas que le gustaría hacerle a Alex y eso la excitaba. Pero debido a las consecuencias, ahora nada de eso tenía cabida.

—Nena —Insistió Piper fuera de la ducha—, perdóname. Estaba molesta por lo del bar y me excedí sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias… —Dijo tras el cristal— Admito que no me importaba torturarte y hacerte _daño_ durante los preliminares, pero juro que no pretendía causarte ese tipo de dolor —Declaró honestamente.

—No puedes hacerme daño en el clítoris solo por tus putos celos de mierda —Informó—. La mujer del bar estaba borracha y por eso ligaba conmigo.

— ¡Que seas la camarera no significa que tengas que seguirle el maldito juego a todas las zorras que babean por ti, Alex! —Recriminó dándole con la palma de la mano un leve golpe a la mampara de la ducha.

— ¡Y que te pongas celosa tampoco significa que tengas que hacerme daño!

Seguidamente Alex se aclaró el jabón que cubría su cuerpo y luego giró la llave para cerrar el paso del agua. No se había mojado el cabello y por eso fue breve. Abrió la puerta de la ducha provocando que Piper retrocediera para que la puerta no la golpease.

Piper le ofreció una toalla y Alex la aceptó bruscamente mientras la miraba por encima del hombro.

— ¿Puedes al menos decirme cómo te sientes? —Hablaba mientras observaba inocentemente como Alex se secaba el cuerpo—. No has querido seguir teniendo sexo así que debo haberte hecho mucho daño…

—Que te den —Dijo la morena y Piper lo aceptó.

Alex caminó con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y Piper la siguió.

En el dormitorio, Vause sacó del armario una camiseta y un tanga. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente seco y se visitó mientras la rubia no dejaba de mirarla.

Cada una estaba al lado de su lado de la cama.

— ¡Di algo _Al_! —Pidió Piper perdiendo la paciencia después de dos minutos de silencio.

Finalmente Alex clavó su mirada en los ojos de Piper.

—No quiero que me hables, ni que te acerques a mí. Visualiza una línea imaginaria en mitad de la cama y no la atravieses en toda la noche —Arrastró las sabanas hasta mitad del colchón de su lado para _entrar_ en la cama.

Piper frunció los labios arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan brusca.

—Lo siento cariño. Sé que mis celos me han llevado a propasarme contigo causándote daño físico…

— ¡Dos veces seguidas Piper! —Se quejó molesta mientras su mirada seguía fija en los ojos de la rubia— La primera vez te advertí de que bajases la intensidad porque me estaba doliendo, pero lejos de hacerme caso volviste a repetir la maldita acción con tus putos dientes.

Alex dejó de mirarla y se metió entre las sabanas acomodándose en la cama. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesilla de noche mientras podía sentir como los ojos de Piper estaban observándola en todo momento.

Piper también se metió entre las sabanas sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

—Tienes razón —Admitió—. Pero no quiero irme a dormir sabiendo que estás enfadada conmigo… ¿Puedo hacer algo al respecto? —Preguntó temiendo que Alex le gritase o se enfadase todavía más.

—Sí —Dijo con un tono de voz calmado. La miró—. Puedes hacer dos cosas, la primera; guardar silencio y recordar no invadir mi lado de la cama. Y la segunda; recapacitar sobre lo que has hecho injustificadamente. Te quiero y jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos. Solo fui un poco más simpática con esa _zorra_ que me daba propinas a cambio de poner mi mejor sonrisa —Concluyó y se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a Piper. Apagó la luz presionando el interruptor del lado de su cama y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

— ¡Vamos Alex! —Se quejó— ¿Tú nunca te has puesto celosa?

Alex hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Piper y esta última se resignó no sin antes añadir algo más.

—De acuerdo, no vas a hablar conmigo… —Suspiró— Alex, me gustaría decirte que soy consciente de que mis actos han sido desmesurados, pero te estoy pidiendo perdón. Espero que sepas valorar eso… —Concluyó.

Ahora fue Piper quien buscó una posición más cómoda —bocarriba sobre el colchón— e intentó dormirse.

Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos y…

— ¡Mierda! —Murmuró Alex entre dientes. No podía estar molesta con Piper por mucho rato debido a que Chapman era su debilidad.

Se giró al lado donde estaba Piper que permanecía todavía bocarriba. La luz del dormitorio estaba apagada pero podía distinguir entre la oscuridad.

— _Pipes_ , ¿estás despierta? —Susurró dulcemente sin quitar la vista de los ojos cerrados de la rubia.

Piper se estremeció al escuchar que Alex se refirió a ella llamándola _Pipes_ y no _Piper_ , eso significaba que Alex estaba más receptiva o al menos más calmada que hace escasos minutos.

—Sí… —Dijo en voz baja. Abrió los ojos pero no se atrevió a mirar a Alex. Quería esperar a ver cuál era su actitud y comportamiento.

—Ya no estoy enfadada, ¿de acuerdo? —Pasó un brazo alrededor del estómago de Piper y se acurrucó a su cuerpo.

Piper se giró hacia su derecha encontrándose con los ojos de Alex quedando cara a cara con ella.

—Lo siento mucho Alex —Piper llevó los dedos de su mano hasta la cabeza de la morena y le hizo un masaje capilar—. Intenté torturante y llevarte a tu límite para hacerte pagar lo sucedido en el bar… Pero no pude medir mi fuerza y sobrepasé las _barreras_ … No volverá a pasar, lamentó mucho el daño físico que te hice.

—Todo está bien _Pipes_. Te conozco, se te fue de las manos pero lo hiciste sin querer.

— ¿Me quieres? —Preguntó impaciente.

— ¿Qué? —Alex rio inevitablemente— ¡Claro que te quiero idiota! Pero se acabaron los mordiscos en mi clítoris, ¿entendido? —Enarcó una ceja.

— ¡Entendido! —Contestó para seguidamente besar a Alex.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Propinas con sabor a alcohol

**N/A:** Gracias por vuestra respuesta con el alegra saberque os gusta.

 **Aviso:** Me complace informar que este capítulo tampoco es para menores de edad…

* * *

 **Capítulo 03:**

" _ **Propinas con sabor a alcohol".**_

 **03:00h.**

Piper estaba sentada en una de las mesas acompañando a tres clientes habituales del bar. Dos mujeres y un hombre.

—Se terminó Piper —Dijo quitándole el vaso de las manos.

— ¿¡Que haces Alex!? —Dijo Piper quien al principio se resistió pero Alex terminó por arrebatarle el vaso bajo la atenta mirada de las tres personas que estaban en la misma con Chapman.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Alex agarró el brazo de Piper obligándola a levantarse de la mesa y alejándola aproximadamente cuatro pasos de la mesa.

—Escúchame, estás borracha y todavía te quedan dos horas de trabajo. Se terminó el alcohol para ti.

—Déjame en paz, Alex… —Pidió Piper para seguidamente llevar la mirada hasta la mesa en la que hacía unos segundos estaba sentada— Ey chicos… ¿Queréis una novia un poco aguafiestas? Porque puedo regalarlos a la mía —Informó riendo.

Alex enarcó una ceja al escuchar lo que Piper decía sobre ella pero decidió obviar dichos comentarios debido a que Piper estaba borracha.

—Por favor, Piper… Te necesito en la barra preparando bebidas. En dos horas cerraremos y tenemos un montón de gente.

Piper no dejaba de reír y juegan con un mechón del cabello de Alex.

—Chicos —Dijo volviendo la vista a la mesa—, rectifico lo que dije… Alex es muy buena en la cama y por eso prefiero quedármela.

Las tres personas de la mesa rieron, estaban igual o más borrachos que Piper.

— ¡Piper! —Exclamó llamando su atención— Regresa a la barra y deja de aceptar copas de los clientes. ¡Vamos!

—Pero Alex, las copas a las que me están invitando son parte de mi propina —Sonrió divertida.

— ¡Me da igual! Deja de beber por hoy. La jefa puede aparecer en cualquier momento y no quiero que te despida cuando vea el estado en el que estás.

— ¿Puedo al menos terminarme lo que queda en el vaso que me has quitado?

—No. Y ahora mueve tu culo y vamos a la barra.

Sin soltar el vaso, Alex fue a la barra y atendió a varios clientes que esperaban desde hacía algunos minutos.

A regañadientes Piper regresó a su puesto de trabajo y preparó las bebidas que los clientes pedían.

La siguiente media hora transcurrió tranquila. El bar estaba lleno y a pesar de que Alex tuvo que encargarse de todo el trabajo y de vigilar a su novia, todo salió bien. Y mientras, Piper no dejaba de beber a escondidas de su novia quien sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo porque no la perdía de vista en ningún momento.

— ¡Piper! ¿En serio?

Preguntó Alex cuando regresó del baño y vio a su novia sentada en la barra del bar acompañada de un cliente, se trataba de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño.

Piper giró su banqueta hacia Alex.

— ¿Qué pasa nena? —Preguntó con dificultad al hablar debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido en la última hora— El bar está tranquilo y todos los clientes están atendidos. ¿Puedes relajarte?

En pie, Alex se inclinó a Piper para hablar en su oreja. Su tono de voz fue serio.

—Sepárate de tetas de plástico —Se refería a la mujer de cabello castaño—. Hablo en serio, te he aguantado borracha pero no permitiré que coqueteas con otra mujer que no sea yo —Su voz demostró un tono celoso.

— ¡Que te den Alex! —Se quejó un tanto molesta— No estoy haciendo nada malo —Puso una mano a la altura del estómago de Alex y la empujó para separarla.

Después de limpiar y cerrar el bar, Alex llamó a un taxi porque a pesar de que su casa estaba cerca, Piper no estaba en condiciones de caminar ya que era incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Ambas esperaron en la calle hasta a que llegase el Taxi.

— ¿Cuánto tardará en llegar el Taxi? —Quiso saber Piper.

—Cinco minutos más o menos.

El rostro de Piper adquirió una amplia sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces me da tiempo de entrar al bar e ir al servicio... Dame las llaves.

—Piper —Le acusó con el dedo índice—, no vas a servirte otra copa mientras llega el taxi —Dijo adivinando las verdaderas intenciones de su novia—. Quédate aquí y deja de comportarte como una niña de cuatro años.

— ¡Mierda! —Se maldijo a sí misma sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Desde cuándo soy tan mala mintiendo? —Preguntó retóricamente.

Alex resopló fulminándola con la mirada sabiendo que la noche sería larga.

* * *

 **05:40h de esa misma madrugada.**

Cuando llegaron a casa, Alex obligó a Piper a ir a la cama ya que esta última se empeñaba en buscar alcohol en la casa para seguir bebiendo.

— ¿Dónde está la Alex que me enamoró? —Preguntó pero no le dio tiempo a responder— La antigua Alex se marchaba de una fiesta solo para empezar otra… Créeme, la Alex real estaría avergonzada por tu comportamiento.

De brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Alex contemplaba perpleja la situación.

— ¿Avergonzada? ¿Yo? —Preguntó con una ceja enarcada— Voy a decirte algo… La Piper sobria de mañana sí que va a estar avergonzada cuando sea consiente que esta noche se emborrachó en horas de trabajo arriesgándose a ser despedida.

—Bla, bla, bla —Dijo en tono infantil dibujando una sonrisa que solo a ella le causaba gracia.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó sorprendida.

— _¿En serio?_ —Repitió Piper volviendo a poner voz infantil y haciéndole burla.

—De acuerdo —Dijo con un serio tono de voz—. Metete en la cama y duérmete —Le señaló su lado de la cama.

—No soy un perro… —Informó Piper mientras caminaba hasta su lado de la cama para finalmente meterse bajo las sabanas quedando bocarriba.

 **05:50h.**

Piper se pegó por detrás al cuerpo de Alex y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de esta última. Habló en susurró porque no sabía si Alex ya estaba dormida.

— ¿Alex? —Se mantuvo a la espera.

—Duérmete —Ordenó.

—Alex —Insistió—, por favor…

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó sin cambiar de posición ni abrir los ojos.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento en esta noche. Me lo estaba pasando tan bien que di por hecho que podía seguir bebiendo sin tener que preocuparme por las consecuencias... —Una breve pausa— Así que gracias por preocuparte por mí incluso cuando yo no dejaba de darte motivos para dejarme sola y aprender la lección.

 _¡Mierda!_ Pensó Alex. Si Piper derrochaba aquella jodida y adorada ternura no podía seguir enfadada con la rubia por mucho tiempo.

Alex se giró para quedar frente a frente con Piper.

—Está bien —Dijo Alex al tiempo que le acariciaba delicadamente una de las mejillas.

— ¿Puedes darme un beso? Me gustaría comprobar si realmente todo está bien.

Alex se inclinó hacia adelante para besar los labios de Piper.

—Vale, ahora que ya lo he comprobado…

Dijo Piper quien se subió a horcajadas sobre Alex quedando sentada sobre los muslos de esta última quien permanecía todavía acostada. Se inclinó hacia la boca de Alex y la besó.

— ¿De verdad crees que esta noche te mereces algo de sexo? —Preguntó Vause mientras el dedo índice de una de sus manos recorría el muslo derecho de Piper.

—Yo no, pero tú sí —Informó al tiempo que con ambas manos agarraba la blusa de Alex y la deslizaba hacia arriba para quitársela—. No me has perdido de vista en toda la noche y te has preocupado para que Rachel no se enterara de que yo estaba borracha en horas de trabajo... —Sonrió pícaramente— Disfruta de tu recompensa…

Piper dio pesados besos por el cuello de Alex que poco a poco fueron descendiendo por su cuerpo. Mientras eso sucedía, Alex introdujo una mano bajo la blusa de Piper para masajear uno de sus pechos notando contra la palma de su mano como el pezón de la rubia ya estaba duro.

—Nena, nada de juegos extremos… —Pidió Alex recordando el incidente de hacia unas semanas.

—Tendré cuidado, lo prometo —Dijo mientras besaba el ombligo de Alex y se hacía hueco entre sus piernas.

Piper le quitó el tanga a Alex tirándolo por cualquier lado, era la única prenda con la que vestía así que ya estaba desnuda. Buscó una posición más cómoda entre las piernas de su novia. Obviando su necesitada y caliente entrepierna, Piper besó y mordisqueó cuidadosamente el interior de uno de los muslos de Alex. Seguidamente pasó la punta de la lengua sobre el clítoris de Alex sintiendo como esta última tensó su cuerpo presa de la desesperación. Sus ansias por la lengua de Piper tomaron el control de su cuerpo.

Piper subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Alex.

— ¿Todo bien _Al_? —Preguntó maliciosamente para burlarse de ella.

—Que te den, Piper —Dijo sin resultar grosera.

La lengua de una sonriente Piper volvió al clítoris de Alex para formar pequeños círculos mientras el dedo índice deambulaba por la entrada de la morena.

— ¡Por favor, _Pipes_! —Pidió luego de empujar la cabeza contra el colchón.

Piper se detuvo de golpe para seguidamente subir hasta la oreja de Alex y susurrarle.

— ¿Por favor qué? —Mordió el cuello de Alex para luego regresar a su oído y volver a susurrar— Quiero que me digas que es lo que necesitas —Piper movió lentamente la rodilla contra la entrepierna de su novia.

Alex agarró con ambas manos la cara de Piper haciendo que ambas frentes entraran en contacto.

—Quiero tenerte dentro de mí, ¡ahora! —Exigió contra sus labios para seguidamente besarla.

Sin previo aviso Piper introdujo de golpe tres dedos en el sexo de una húmeda y caliente Alex.

— ¡Oh Piper! —Exclamó sorprendida y ahogando los gemidos en la boca de la rubia.

Piper bombeó los dedos dentro y fuera mientras su boca jugaba con uno de los pezones de Alex. Jugueteó con la lengua sobre el duro pezón por varios segundos para finalmente atraparlo con los dientes y estirarlo cuidadosamente. Sus besos fueron directos hasta el clítoris de Alex sin descuidar los movimientos de los dedos dentro de su vagina.

Piper podía notar el temblor que provocaba en Alex cuando con la lengua jugaba una y otra sobre su clítoris hinchado. Piper sonreía maliciosamente cuando sentía los músculos de Alex apretando con fuerza los tres dedos que todavía tenía dentro de ella.

—Quiero oír mi nombre en todos y cada uno de tus gemidos —Informó para luego sacar los dedos de la vagina de Alex y centrarse únicamente en su clítoris.

Se humedeció con saliva el dedo pulgar y luego lo deslizó arriba y abajo sobre el clítoris de Alex en repetidas ocasiones provocando que la espalda de la morena se arqueara de golpe. Piper sustituyó el pulgar por la lengua ofreciendo un mayor placer a su novia.

Los primeros treinta segundos Piper se limitó a torturar a Alex manteniendo el lento movimiento de su lengua.

— ¡Piper! —Se quejó para seguidamente apretar los dientes haciendo que se marcase su mandíbula.

Con una mano, Piper separó los labios femeninos para tener un completo acceso. Sabía perfectamente la velocidad que volvía loca a Alex y pasó a la ejecución...

Piper aumentó el ritmo de la lengua sobre el palpitante clítoris de Alex a quien le faltaba poco para llegar a un fascinante orgasmo.

— ¡No te detengas! —Pidió entre gemidos tensando todavía más cada parte de su cuerpo.

Piper desobedeció y detuvo el movimiento de la lengua para poder hablar.

—Mal Alex. No es eso lo que quiero escuchar… —Dijo.

— ¡No me molestes ahora! —Gritó— ¡Por favor Piper, necesito tu lengua!

—Eso está mejor nena… —Dijo cuando escuchó como Alex gemía su nombre.

Piper sonrió satisfecha y decidió no vacilar. Movió en círculos la lengua en el clítoris de Alex y alternó varios movimientos por algunos segundos más consiguiendo que involuntariamente Alex moviese bruscamente las caderas a lo que Piper se vio obligada a agarrar los muslos de la morena con fuerza pero sin descuidar los movimientos de la lengua sobre el sensible clítoris de Alex.

— ¡Piperrr! ¡Me corro, me corro! —Llevó una de las manos hasta la cabeza de Piper hundiéndola todavía más contra su entrepierna.

Piper supo que Alex estaba a punto de correrse y tuvo que agarrar más fuerte los muslos de Alex para que esta última no entorpeciera lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Joder Piper! —Gimió en un sonoro grito cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella.

Piper no detuvo los movimientos hasta asegurarse de que Alex había terminado por completo. La lengua recorría la entrada de Alex y parte del clítoris lamiendo y succionando cada rastro de jugos vaginales. Piper supo que debía parar cuando la morena hundía la cintura contra el colchón cada vez que Piper pasaba la lengua por su sensible clítoris y el placer se convertía en ligero dolor.

Lo besos de Piper recorrieron la piel de Alex desde su abdomen hasta su boca donde ambas se fundieron en un cálido beso.

— ¿Me he ganado tu perdón? —Piper susurró contra sus labios para seguidamente robarle un beso.

—Obviamente sí —Respondió con la respiración agitada—, pero si te quedan dudas…el orgasmo que acabo de tener debería hablar por sí solo —Sonrió mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

Piper se tumbó en el colchón y se acopló al cuerpo de la ojos verdes para breves segundos más tarde caer en un profundo sueño causado por la embriaguez que todavía provocaba la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado esta noche.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Gin-tonic

**Capítulo: 04**

" _Reto Gin-tonic"._

—Vaya, nunca antes había visto una camarera tan bella…

A Piper aquella voz le resultó conocida, pero no la relacionaba con ninguna voz de los clientes habituales. Con una amplia sonrisa Piper se giró para atender al cliente que acababa de piropearla.

—Buenas tard… —Piper abrió la boca de golpe— ¿¡Stella!? —Exclamó sorprendida sin perder de vista a aquella mujer.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre —Bromeó—. ¿Puedes tomarte algo con los clientes?

—No debería, pero la jefa no está… —Sonrió—. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Me conformo con cualquier cosa que tenga alcohol.

Piper preparó dos bebidas —la suya sin alcohol— y las llevó a la mesa más próxima a la barra por si venían clientes poder atender lo antes posible.

— ¿Cuándo saliste de Litchfield? —Preguntó sentada en la misma mesa que Stella.

—Hace dos meses.

—Me alegro mucho.

Piper no salía de su asombro, a la última persona que esperaba volver a ver era a Stella Carlin y menos si era fuera de Litchfield después de lo allí sucedido entre ambas.

— ¿Has conseguido trabajo?

—Lo conseguí pero ahora no tengo… Ya sabes los problemas de reinserción que tienen las personas que han estado en prisión. Ahora busco otro trabajo para que mi casero me renueve el contrato y no tenga que vivir en la calle.

—Te comprendo, la reinserción es una mierda.

—Dime algo. ¿Cómo acaba Piper Chapman aquí? Reconozco que nunca te imaginé como camarera en un bar…

—Bueno…servir copas no era lo que soñaba desde pequeña, pero con este trabajo gano dinero legal y me conformo con eso. A lo que todavía no me acostumbro es a ver a gorrones que se piden una sola bebida y con eso pasan horas muertas en el bar…

Stella sonrió.

— ¿Te refieres a tipos como el del sombrero de vaquero?

—Sí —Sonrió.

—Bueno, eso tiene arreglo… —Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¡Espera Stella! —Intentó agarrarle del brazo pero no lo consiguió— ¿¡Que vas a hacer!?

Stella fue hasta la barra y se detuvo al lado de un hombre que lucía orgulloso un ridículo sombrero de vaquero.

—Mi nombre es Stella. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Me llamo Marco…

—De acuerdo Marco. Dime algo… ¿Crees que la camarera rubia de ojos bonitos te sonríe porque le pareces atractivo? —Preguntó sin perder la simpatía que decidió fingir— Lógicamente no, asique si quieres mantener tu trasero en el asiento por varias horas debes consumir más. Vamos, te reto a que pidas la bebida que más te guste y si te la terminas antes de que yo regrese del baño, te invito a todas las rondas que quieras. De lo contrario, serás tú el que me invite a mí, y a mis _amigos_ de aquella mesa —Señaló una mesa al azar— a una ronda de _Gin-tonic_. ¿Hay trato? —Extendió la mano esperando que se la estrechara.

Las seis personas que había en la mesa que Stella anteriormente había señalado levantaron el brazo con sus copas en la mano aprobando lo que la australiana había dicho.

Marco sonrió ante la propuesta que le hizo Stella. Aceptó sin pensárselo considerando que podía beberse un vaso de cualquier bebida en menos tiempo del que tardaría Stella en regresar del baño.

—Claro que hay trato —Dijo estrechando la mano de Stella. Miró a Piper quien ya estaba detrás de la barra—. Por favor, sírvame un _Gin-tonic_. Bien frio, quiero disfrutar mi victoria.

Piper preparó lo que el cliente le había pedido mientras en su mente intentaba descifrar como iba a conseguir Stella ganar aquella loca apuesta.

—Aquí tiene —Piper colocó un el vaso con Gin-tonic sobre un posavasos.

Mientras eso sucedía, Piper y por supuesto Stella eran ajenas a la presencia de Rachel quien llevaba en el bar desde hacía poco más de dos minutos sin ser vistas por ambas. Observaba con atención la situación.

El hombre sostuvo el vaso en una mano y procedió a beber sin prisa alguna.

— ¿¡Qué haces Stella!? —Preguntó Piper cuando vio que el hombre había empezado a beber y Stella ni se había inmutado.

—Tranquila Piper… —Dijo sin dejar de mirar al vaso del hombre.

Pasaron doce segundos más y Stella comenzó a caminar rumbo al baño bajo las atentas miradas de Piper, Marco y por supuesto de la jefa, Rachel, quien permanecía a varios metros de distancia de la barra.

Marco estaba tan seguro de que ganaría que incluso dejó de beber y depositó el vaso sobre la barra sin dejar de mirar a Stella. Quienes tampoco dejaron de mirarla fueron las personas de la mesa que tendrían una ronda gratis si Stella ganaba.

Piper renegaba con la cabeza sin entender el porqué Stella había apostado algo tan absurdo.

—De acuerdo —Stella abrió la puerta del baño y entró—. Estoy dentro.

Gritó desde el interior del baño, luego salió y a paso ligero caminó hasta la barra.

Marco y Piper se miraron mutuamente al tiempo que ambos fruncían el ceño.

—Parece que he ganado —Dijo una triunfante Stella después de llegar a la barra y comprobar que el vaso de Marco todavía tenía líquido.

— ¡Un momento! —Exclamó Marco preso de incredulidad.

Sonriente, Piper renegó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

—Admito que no lo vi venir. Felicitaciones —Dijo Piper uniéndose al aplauso de los clientes que felicitaban a Stella por conseguir una ronda gratis.

— ¡El trato era que Stella iba al baño y regresaba! —Se quejó Marco.

—Y es justo lo que hice. Fui al baño, entré, salí, regresé y tu vaso todavía tiene líquido. He cumplido el trato del que si mal no recuerdo jamás mencioné que una vez en el baño tenía que hacer mis necesidades… —Informó con una amplia sonrisa— Por favor Piper, _Gin-tonic_ para todos.

— ¡Mierda, he sido un idiota! —Exclamó Marco aceptando la derrota— Te felicito, has jugado bien.

Piper volvió a reír, la astucia de Stella había conseguido sorprenderla después de dar por hecho que la australiana había apostado precipitadamente.

—Buen trabajo Stella. Te daba por perdedora pero me has sorprendido.

—Así somos las australianas —Bromeó.

Alguien se acercó a la barra.

—Demuestras destreza y tu actitud me gusta —Dijo Rachel—. Si necesitas trabajo, mañana empiezas y tendrás que pasar una semana de pruebas. Si te lo ganas…estarás contratada. No te vayas, en un rato hablaremos de las condiciones para el puesto de trabajo. Por cierto, felicidades por el reto…limpio y eficaz.

* * *

— ¡Cariño! —Su tono de voz resultó feliz— ¡Tengo una buena noticia que comunicarte!

Dijo Alex para después cerrar tras de sí la puerta de la calle. La amplia y feliz sonrisa que su rostro dibujaba se borró en cuanto fue consciente de que Piper se comportaba de forma sospechosa.

— ¿Qué pasa nena? —Preguntó Alex un tanto preocupada.

Piper abrió la boca para pronunciar únicamente una palabra que Alex conocía a la perfección.

—Prométemelo.

— ¡Joder, no! —Exclamó visiblemente molesta— Piper, te odio cada vez que pronuncias esa maldita palabra. ¿¡Que ha pasado esta vez!? —Preguntó imaginándose todas las cosas malas que podían existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Por favor Alex. Solo prométemelo —Insistió.

— ¡No, no y no! Escúchame con atención, voy a responderte exactamente lo mismo que te digo siempre que pronuncias esa palabra. _"No Piper, no voy a prometerte que no voy a enfadarme_ ". Adelante, ahora dime qué demonios ha pasado para que tenga que enfadarme contigo.

Piper suspiró profundamente y un nudo se alojó en su garganta. Intentaba ganar tiempo antes de decirle a Alex que Stella estaba de regreso. Finalmente procedió a informarle de la situación.

—A partir de mañana el bar contará con una nueva empleada…

Alex frunció el ceño un tanto confundida, pensó que hasta ahora lo que Piper le había dicho no era motivo por el cual enfadarse.

—Eso está bien, últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo —Se relajó—. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

—No sé si es un problema, pero la nueva empleada en realidad ya fue compañera nuestra hace algún tiempo… Se trata de Stella —Dijo sin más y se preparó para una reacción enfurecida por parte de su novia.

Alex permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos para después morderse con fuerza el labio inferior intentando controlar el ritmo su temperamento. No quería gritar ni perder los nervios, pero el nombre que acababa de escuchar no ayudaba a encontrar calma alguna. Tragó saliva e intentó hablar calmadamente.

—Dos preguntas… ¿Cómo y por qué Stella Carlin será nuestra nueva compañera de trabajo?

Piper intentó explicárselo de la mejor manera posible para que Alex no explotase y se comportase como una fiera indomable.

—Stella vino hoy al bar y escasa hora más tarde Rachel le ofreció trabajo.

Un breve silencio y Alex retomó la conversación.

— ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con que Rachel le ofreciera trabajo a una persona la cual te follaste?

— ¡Jamás me folle a Stella! —Gritó molesta— ¡Y por supuesto que no tengo nada que ver! ¿¡Crees que quiero tener a Stella cerca!?

Alex guardó nuevamente silencio mientras caminaba alrededor del salón procesando por segunda vez toda la información referente al regreso de Stella.

—Piper… ¿Recuerdas que ya te la jugó dentro de la cárcel? ¿No aprendiste nada de aquella experiencia?

—Eso pasó hace muchos años. Lo que pasa en prisión, se queda en prisión…

Alex alzó ambas cejas presa de incredulidad.

—Tu revancha en Litchfield le costó a Stella entrar en máxima seguridad y que le alargasen la condena… ¿Crees que no intentará devolverte la venganza?

—En primero lugar; te recuerdo que no soy yo quien le dio trabajo a Stella —Recordó—. Y en segundo lugar; las personas cambiamos.

— ¡Oh, fantástico! —Ironizó— Ahora tu nueva mejor amiga Stella es la mejor persona del mundo porque ha cambiado… Perfecto.

— ¡Que te den Alex! No considero que Stella sea la mejor persona del mundo, así que cálmate y deja de comportarte a la defensiva. Ahora Stella es nuestra nueva compañera y te pido que te comportes civilizadamente.

— ¿¡Dudas de que sepa hacerlo!? —Se mostró ofendida.

—Te conozco Alex, así que ten presente que necesitas este trabajo…nada de estupideces cuando te toque trabajar con Stella.

— ¡Mierda! —Espetó— ¡Me siento de vuelta en Litchfield! Suerte que ahora no voy a máxima seguridad si las cosas se ponen feas…

—Alex… —Ironizó— ¿Me escuchas cuando hablo? ¡No quiero estupideces! Por tu bien, espero que Rachel no tenga que despedirte o llamarte la atención por tu comportamiento en el trabajo.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Dijo para luego caminar hasta el sofá y dejarse caer sobre él.

Piper la siguió y se sentó a su lado. Al principio dudó, pero luego entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Alex. Con el dedo índice de la otra mano dibujó círculos sobre el brazo de la morena.

— ¿Tienes dudas Alex? Somos una pareja, puedes compartir conmigo cualquier pensamiento que ronde tu cabeza —Una breve pausa—. Sé que Stella no es de tu agrado y menos después de que ella y yo…bueno ya sabes…de que ella y yo nos besásemos en Litchfield, pero eso está muerto y jamás se repetirá.

Alex giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Piper.

—Claro que tengo dudas —Confesó sin miedo alguno.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó sin juzgarla— ¿Crees que me siento atraída por ella?

—No, claro que no _Pipes_. Pero tengo dudas de cuáles son las intenciones de Stella contigo. No sé si le sigues gustando, si intentará seducirte… No lo sé —Suspiró profundamente.

— _Al_ , te quiero a ti. Eso es lo único en lo que tienes que pensar. Te prometo que por muchas cosas que Stella intente hacer conmigo yo no voy a traicionarte, no esta vez. Confía en mi Alex —Acarició delicadamente el rostro de la morena—. He aprendido a valorarte y no pienso volver a fallarte. Stella es pasado para mí. Te quiero nena, recuerda eso.

Alex sonrió de lado.

—Yo también te quiero _Pipes_ —Concluyó para luego besarla.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Zorra

**N/A:** Me alegra saber que no soy la única a la que no le agrada Stella… ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

* * *

 **Capítulo 05 ~** _ **"Zorra".**_

Al día siguiente…

20:00h.

De camino a _Burlesque_ _—el bar donde trabajaban Vause y Chapman—_ Alex estaba más callada de lo normal y en su rostro no había espacio para ninguna sonrisa.

— ¿Que pasa Alex? —Caminaban cogidas de la mano.

—Nada —Mintió sin dejar de mirar al frente.

— ¿No has podido descansar bien en la siesta?

—Sí.

— ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara? —Preguntó Piper haciéndose la despistada. Sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía a su novia.

—No quiero trabajar con Stella —Confesó sin dejar de caminar.

Estaban a punto de entrar al bar pero Piper jaló de la mano de Alex consiguiendo que ambos cuerpos chocasen de frente. Sus cabezas estaban a solo escasos centímetros de distancia.

— _Al_ , te lo dije ayer y lo repito hoy… —Su mirada se clavó en los ojos de Alex que la miraba con atención—. He aprendido a valorarte y no pienso volver a fallarte. Te quiero, y prometo que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte referente a Stella y a mí.

Concluyó con un apasionado beso que por segundos dejó sin habla ni aliento a Alex, justo lo que Piper buscaba.

— _Pipes_ …me encanta cuando te pones así —Confesó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Piper llevó su boca hasta el oído de Alex para susurrar.

—A mí me gusta lo vulnerable e indefensa que te ves cuando te jalo y te acorralo contra mi cuerpo. Tu boca siempre se abre y tu mirada delata que tienes dificultad para procesar la situación…

Alex se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió los labios de Piper sobre su cuello.

—Nena… —Ladeó lentamente la cabeza— ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto justo cuando tenemos que entrar a trabajar?

—Porque me gusta jugar contigo —Admitió mirándola a los ojos—. Hoy no seremos las únicas camareras —recordó—, me buscaré una excusa para escaparme y esperar por ti en el almacén… Si no quieres quedarte sin sexo por una semana será mejor que no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo…

Acto seguido Piper vaciló con besarla pero cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios se separó y caminó hasta la puerta del bar. Exageró los movimientos de la cintura al caminar siendo consciente de que Alex iba a seguirla con la mirada.

* * *

Antes de abrir las puertas del bar para los clientes, Rachel reunió en la barra a sus camareras para darle algunas indicaciones.

Alex, Piper y Karla eran las camareras habituales y hoy las tres deberían enseñar y ayudar a Stella Carlin.

—Ella es Stella, vuestra nueva compañera. Como con todas las compañeras nuevas seguiremos el protocolo. Stella debe empezar en la barra preparando las bebidas que los clientes pidan. Piper, Alex y Karla os ocupareis de todo lo demás y tendréis que turnaros para enseñar a vuestra nueva compañera.

El estómago de Alex se retorcía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Stella.

— ¿Estáis de acuerdo o tenéis alguna duda? —Preguntó en general.

A Alex le hubiese encantado gritar que el único problema que existía era Stella y que no estaba de acuerdo con tenerla como compañera… Lógicamente no lo hizo.

—No —Contestaron las cuatro mujeres.

—De acuerdo chicas, entonces empecemos —Dijo Rachel para seguidamente abrir las puertas del _Burlesque._

* * *

—Ey chica sexy —Dijo Piper al otro lado de la barra—. Necesito tres Martini y un mojito.

— ¿Necesitas beber todo eso para tener una cita conmigo? —Bromeó Alex para seguidamente preparar las cuatro bebidas.

—Sabes que no. Basta con que levantes la ceja como solo tú sabes hacerlo y caeré rendida a tus brazos sin necesidad de estar borracha.

—Uhmm —Alex levantó la ceja a la manera que le caracterizaba—. Lo tendré en cuenta —Ambas sonrieron.

—Llevamos hora y media trabajando y ni rastro de sangre entre tú y Stella. Estoy orgullosa de ti —Dijo Piper mientras Alex terminaba de preparar las cuatro bebidas.

—Idiota —Dijo con una sonrisa. Cuando terminó puso las cuatro bebidas en la bandeja de Piper—. Rubia de ojos bonitos, ahí tienes las bebidas.

—Gracias nena.

Piper cogió la bandeja y se dirigió a una de las mesas.

Los clientes de la barra estaban atendidos y Stella aprovechó el momento.

—Ey, Vause. Quería hablar contigo…

Alex intentó ser lo más simpática que sabía ser.

— ¿Se trata de trabajo? —Respondió Alex mostrándose seria pero sin resultar desagradable.

—Sí y no. Ambas nos conocemos de antes y tenemos algo en común. No me refiero exactamente a Litchfield.

—Entre nosotras dos no existe nada —Alex hablaba mientras con un trapo húmedo limpiaba parte de la barra.

—Yo diría que tenemos en común alguien llamada Piper.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para Alex quien de golpe dejó lo que estaba haciendo para depositar toda su atención sobre Stella.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Automáticamente su ceja se enarcó.

—Ey Alex, no te pongas a la defensiva. Solo digo que hace tiempo pasaron cosas entre tu actual novia y yo. Solo quería hacerte saber que eso es pasado. Ahora tú y yo somos compañeras de trabajo y me gustaría que dejemos a un lado nuestras diferencias. Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí únicamente para trabajar y no para intentar algo con Piper.

Alex asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, me alegra saber que tienes esa mentalidad. Piper y yo estamos en nuestro mejor momento y no tienes posibilidad alguna con ella.

El orgullo y ego de Stella resultaron ofendidos.

—No me conoces tanto como para decir si tengo o no posibilidades respecto a Piper.

—Tienes razón, pero a quien sí conozco es a Piper. Repito, no tienes posibilidades con ella.

Stella sonrió maliciosamente.

—Hace unos años también erais pareja pero aparecí yo y tu relación con Piper se tambaleó en cuestión de minutos… Un día le gusté a tu querida novia quien me besó en repetidas ocasiones. Y por si no lo sabes, ayer Piper y yo estuvimos hablando de todo un poco pero en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones ella habló de ti… No me provoques y todo irá bien...

Alex avanzó y se encaró con Stella.

—Lo mismo digo. Si quieres que todo vaya bien no te conviene provocarme. No intentas hacer nada con Piper.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —Sonrió provocándola— Bien, he cambiado de opinión… Estoy aquí por trabajo pero voy a jugar. Si Piper quiere…jugaré con ella a todo lo que quiera. No sé si me explico…

—Ey chicas —Dijo Karla— ¿Todo bien por aquí?

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó Piper desde el otro lado del bar después de ver que Alex y Stella estaban encaradas en la barra.

— ¡Chicas! —Insistió Karla ya que ni Alex ni Stella le hacían caso.

—¡Alex! Ven conmigo —Ordenó Piper después de ir a la barra.

Agarró la mano de Alex y la obligó a caminar lejos de la barra. Por el camino Alex solo supo maldecir mentalmente a Stella.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto donde las empeladas se cambiaban Piper cerró la puerta.

— ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa Alex!? —Exclamó enfadada— Habíamos quedado en que sabrías comportarte de manera civilizada con Stella en horas de trabajo.

— ¿¡Que me pasa a mí!? —Preguntó todavía un tanto alterada por la conversación con Stella.

—No llevas ni una noche trabajando con Stella y ya te has encarado con ella —Alex intentó hablar pero Piper no lo permitió—. Solo te lo preguntaré una vez. ¿La has provocado?

— ¡No! —Exclamó más enfadada que antes— ¡Y no deberías dudarlo!

Piper conocía cual era el temperamento y carácter de Alex en situaciones incomodas y fue eso lo que le hizo dudar de su respuesta.

—Es la primera noche de Stella, no creo que sea tan idiota de cometer tonterías la misma noche que empieza a trabajar… ¿Qué ha pasado para que te encares con ella?

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó Alex presa de la incredulidad— ¿¡Estás dudando de mí!? —Sonrió irónicamente— ¡Que te jodan Piper!

Alex intentó marcharse pero Piper se lo impidió agarrándola con fuerza del brazo.

—Vale, entonces cuéntame que ha pasado —Pidió mientras se mostraba seria.

—Hablo en serio Piper, ¡que te jodan! No voy a permitir que dudes de mí justo cuando la zorra de Stella reaparece en tu puta vida.

Alex se zafó del brazo de Piper para finalmente abandonar el cuarto dando un portazo tras de sí.

* * *

 **23:15h…**

— ¿Cómo estás llevando tu primera noche? —Preguntó Piper mientras cogía vasos sucios y los depositaba en el fregadero.

—Bien, me está resultando fácil hacer mi trabajo —Respondió Stella mientras fregaba vasos.

—Me alegro. El primer día suele ser una locura pero pareces tenerlo bajo control —Sonrió.

—Contigo como compañera todo es más fácil —Sonrió pícaramente—. Además, me alegras la vista cada vez que te acercas a mí para interesarte y bridarme ayuda —Stella guiñó el ojo al terminar la frase.

A lo lejos Alex observaba como Piper y Stella hablaban y se reían. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban y eso la inquietaba.

—Me gustaría hablar de Alex contigo… ¿Por qué estabais encaradas? —Preguntó mientras secaba los vasos que Stella fregaba.

—Tú mejor que nadie conoce a Alex y sabes como es. Parece que está algo resentida por cosas del pasado y cuando… —una breve pausa— Será mejor que no hablemos de eso, está olvidado —bajó la mirada al fregadero.

—Vamos Stella, cuéntamelo. Quiero saberlo. ¿Qué pasó?

Pasaron unos segundos y Stella dejó de fregar. Se secó las manos con un trapo y volvió a mirar a Piper.

—Me acerqué a Alex para consultar una duda sobre el ingrediente de una bebida y entonces no sé qué pasó pero de repente ella empezó a decirme que me alejara de ti —mientras Stella mentía forzaba gestos de angustia en su rostro—. Luego dijo que se encargaría personalmente de hablar mal de mí frente a Rachel para conseguir que no me contrate y a continuación fue cuando nos encaramos.

Piper frunció el ceño. Lo que Stella decía ni de lejos se acercaba a la personalidad de Alex.

— ¿Eso es lo que pasó? —preguntó dudando de la versión de Stella.

—Sí. Pero entiendo que dudes de mí, ella es tu pareja. A fin de cuentas yo para ti solo soy la zorra que te la jugó en la cárcel.

—No he dicho eso Stella. Pero dudo mucho que Alex te haya dicho eso sin más, y si realmente lo dijo es porque la hiciste enojar diciéndole algo o provocando la situación.

— ¿Qué gano yo con provocar a Alex?

Un cliente reclamó la atención de Piper.

—No sé si ganas algo o no Stella, pero dudo mucho que esa sea la versión al completo…

Finalizó Piper para seguidamente caminar hasta el cliente y atenderlo.

* * *

 **03:35.h**

Las puertas de bar ya estaban cerradas para los clientes. Cada noche las chicas solían quedarse a tomar algo justo antes de limpiar y recoger las mesas y las sillas.

En la barra _—ya sin clientes—_ Piper, Rachel y Stella tomando un mojito porque el bar ya estaba limpio.

Alex y Karen se unieron a las tres mujeres después de cambiarse de ropa y recoger sus pertenencias en sus respectivas taquillas.

—Piper, ven —Pidió Alex.

Después de una dura noche de trabajo lo último que le apetecía a Piper era tener otra discusión con Vause.

—Ahora no Alex —Respondió Piper quien permanecía sentada junto a Rachel y Stella.

— ¡Ahora sí!

— ¡Mierda! —Murmuró Chapman entre dientes y muy a su pesar cedió a la petición.

—Alex, me gusta la manera tan tierna que te caracteriza a la hora de pedir las cosas. No cambies —Bromeó Rachel quien tenía confianza con sus empleadas ya que siempre las trataba como le gustaría que le tratasen a ella y no las miraba por encima del hombro por simplemente ser la jefa.

—Gracias Rachel, me lo dicen mucho —Respondió Alex guiñándole el ojo siguiéndole la broma.

Cuando Piper llegó hasta donde Alex ambas salieron del bar para hablar libremente.

— ¿Te enfadas conmigo pero con Stella eres de lo más amable durante toda la noche? E incluso ahora hablas con ella mientras te tomas un mojito… ¿En serio?

—Espera Alex… —Arrugó el ceño— ¿Me has traído hasta aquí para esto? —Preguntó presa de incredulidad.

—Sí. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa para que hablemos. Me viste encarada con Stella y rápidamente dudaste de mí. Me molesta que te comportes así conmigo.

Ambas hablaban calmadamente.

—Alex, llevas desde ayer quejándote y con malas caras al saber que Stella es la nueva camarera. A eso le sumamos lo que pasó entre Stella y yo hace años y…sí, reconozco que cuando te vi encarada con ella lo primero en lo que pensé fue que la provocaste porque te cae mal.

—Pues te has equivocado, no la he provocado.

Alex se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido. Le dijo la verdad y al contrario de Stella, Alex no se inventó nada. Le contó a Piper lo que realmente ambas se dijeron y porqué se encaró con Stella.

—Hasta ese momento todo iba bien e incluso le dije que me alegraba saber que su actitud era positiva al no querer intentar nada contigo, añadí que tú y yo estábamos en nuestro mejor momento. Parece que malinterpretó mis palabras y fue cuando me dijo que yo no la conocía, que no le provocase. Le advertirle de que por su bien sería mejor que no intentase nada contigo me dijo que si tú querías ella iba a jugar contigo. Eso es básicamente todo lo que pasó. No la provoqué, pero admito que me hubiese encantado romperle la cara. Y si no me crees…que te den.

—Sí te creo _Al_ , y te pido disculpas por antes creer que habías provocado a Stella, pero cuando os vi encaradas me alteré. Además, Stella me ha contado una versión que nada tiene que ver con lo que tú dices. Así que tendré cuidado con ella…

—Stella sigue siendo la misma zorra de siempre y hoy me lo ha demostrado. Espero que le dejes las cosas claras desde el primer puto momento o tú tendrás problemas conmigo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo sabes perfectamente Piper, no te hagas la idiota. Habla con Stella y dile que no quieres absolutamente nada con ella.

Piper sonrió.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estás celosa de Stella? —Hizo una breve pausa— ¿O quiere decir que tienes miedo de que _tu Pipes_ tenga ojos para alguien más que no sea Alex Vause? —Sonrió ampliamente.

Alex puso ambas manos en la cintura de Piper y sin ser brusca la atrajo por completo contra su cuerpo.

— _Mi Pipes_ estará muerta si hace algo con otra persona que no sea Alex Vause —Al hablar sus labios se rozaron con los de Piper en repetidas ocasiones.

—Repite lo de _mi Pipes_ otra vez —Susurró con una dulce sonrisa.

—Eres mi _Pipes_ , no la de Stella, ni la de nadie más. Voy a enfadarme mucho si te fijas en alguien más.

Las manos de Piper tomaron el rostro de Alex para seguidamente besarla tiernamente.

—Sabes que no voy a fijarme en nadie más. Te tengo a ti y soy consciente de que eres lo mejor que puedo tener, pedir o desear. Te quiero _Al_.

—Te quiero mi _Pipes_.

—Basta de añadir _mi_ antes de _Pipes_. En realidad suenas cursi…

—Sin embargo te gusto —Se besaron.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Frustración y liberación

**N/A:** Lo sé, me he demorado con este capítulo, siento las molestias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 06: " _Frustración y liberación_ ".**

Un portazo anunció la llegada de Alex.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntó Piper en voz alta para ser escuchada por la morena.

Después de ir a distintos lugares de la casa, Alex apareció en el dormitorio y encontró allí a Piper que estaba de pie frente al armario buscando ropa.

— _Al_ , llegas tarde. Habíamos quedado. ¿Lo olvidaste? —Dijo sin darse la vuelta.

Sin hablar, Alex se aproximó a Piper y le agarró de la mano, tiró de ella para hacerla girar y quedar frente a frente. Sin decir nada, pegó a Piper contra sí y la besó violentamente colocando una mano en la cintura de la rubia para que no se separase.

Ante aquel acto violento, lejos de detenerse, Piper le siguió los besos.

— ¿Que sucede? —Preguntó aunque ya intuía que su chica estaba molesta por cómo se estaba comportando en aquellos momentos.

Todavía sujetándola por la cintura, Alex llevó la mano libre hasta uno de los pechos de Piper apretándoselo por encima de la ropa. La boca de Alex ahora atacaba el cuello de Piper con múltiples mordiscos que por el momento eran inofensivos.

Piper sonrió traviesamente, esta situación no era la primera vez que sucedía. Alex solía utilizar el sexo a modo de liberación cuando estaba enojada o frustrada. En este caso era una mezcla de las dos cosas.

— ¿Enojada? —Insistió al ser ignorada en su primera pregunta.

—Piper… —Habló entre besos— ¿Quién te ha pedido que hables? —La besó buscando su lengua para succionarla con fuerza.

—Mierda Alex, estás enfurecida —Se mordió su propio labio inferior presa de la excitación que aquello le provocó—. Nena, esto me gusta, pero recuerda nuestra norma; medir fuerzas.

—No estoy de humor para medir mis fuerzas. ¡Ahora guarda silencio! —Le mordió el labio inferior bruscamente pero sin causarle mucho dolor. Seguidamente llevó las manos a las nalgas de Piper y se las estrujó con fuerza sin dejar de besarla en la boca.

— ¡Joder _Al_! —Dijo acompañado de un gemido. Ver de aquel modo a Alex la excitaba el doble de lo normal.

Piper llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la morena y masajeó su sexo por encima de la ropa.

Alex gimió roncamente con las caricias de Piper e imitó el gesto de la rubia pero metiendo una mano en la ropa interior de Piper para llegar a su clítoris y masajeárselo con los dedos.

Piper se mordió el labio disfrutando por segundos del pulgar de Alex atacando su clítoris. A continuación agarró con ambas manos la cabeza de Alex sujetándola con fuerza e hizo que la mirase a los ojos consiguiendo por unos segundos sacarla de su enojo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó para después atrapar con los dientes el labio inferior de Alex y estirárselo con fuerza— ¿Por qué quieres sexo duro? —Susurró Piper en su oído al tiempo que con la rodilla jugueteaba en la entrepierna de Alex.

— ¡Cállate la puta boca Chapman! —Exclamó.

Con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Piper, y sin dejar de besarla por el cuello, Alex dio varios pasos hacia adelante llevándose consigo a Piper para bruscamente acorralarla con su cuerpo y pegarla contra el armario empotrado sin tener cuidado. Al pegarla contra el armario provocó que Piper se golpease la cabeza contra la puerta aunque no se hizo daño.

Alex fue consciente de lo que involuntariamente hizo —provocar que se golpease— e inmediatamente su cuerpo y acciones se paralizaron mientras la miraba a los ojos y se mantenía a la espera de una mala reacción por parte de Piper. Pero eso nunca llegó y retomó los besos y las caricias por el cuerpo de Piper.

—Acabas de golpearme contra el maldito armario—Dijo calmadamente y sin poner fin a la situación dejando que Alex se desfogase— ¿Vas a decirme que pasa o quieres quedarte sin follar?

— ¿Te ha dolido el golpe? —No dejó que Piper respondiera— ¡Pues que te jodan, todavía no he empleado toda mi fuerza contra ti!

Espetó con rabia para fuertemente agarrar con ambas manos la cintura de Piper y obligarla a caminar hacia atrás mientras la guiaba hasta la cama. Al llegar, Alex la empujó haciéndola caer sobre el colchón para seguidamente colocarse sobre ella apoyando las rodillas sobre el colchón a ambos laterales de las caderas de la rubia para no aplastarla.

—Estás jugando con fuego Alex —Informó con una sonrisa maliciosa todavía bajo el cuerpo de Alex—. Juro que voy a detenerme cuando estés a punto de correrte y no dejaré que llegues al orgasmo hasta que me supliques por ello —Apretó con fuerzas los pechos de Alex haciéndole daño intencionadamente.

Alex le quitó la blusa y todo fue más rápido porque Piper no vestía sujetador. Llevó su boca hasta uno de los pechos de Piper y pasó la lengua por uno de sus pezones.

— ¿Problemas con Rachel? —Preguntó Piper— ¿Es eso lo que te pasa?

— ¡Deja de hablar! —Le mordió uno de los pezones estirándoselo brevemente causándole un leve dolor que Piper pudo resistir sin problemas.

— ¡Oh, joder! —Gimió— Nena, repite eso —Pidió con los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada.

—Lo haría, pero te gusta —Dijo con despreció.

— ¡Que te follen Vause! —Dijo para besarla tan fuerte que los dientes de ambas chocaron entre sí.

—Es justamente lo que voy a hacer contigo. Follarte sin piedad —Alex sonrió maliciosamente.

Los pantalones y el tanga de Piper fueron directos al suelo después de que Alex se los quitase. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Piper y llevó la boca directamente a la entrepierna de la rubia para luego empujar la lengua contra su clítoris.

— ¡Uhmm joder! —Se mordió el labio volviendo a arquear la espalda— Alex, quiero que me hables —Declaró—. Quiero escuchar tu irresistible y jodida voz.

— ¡Que te den _Pipes_! —Movió bruscamente la lengua sobre el clítoris de su novia y hablaba por momentos— ¡Que te den a ti y a la zorra que le negó la libertad condicional a Nicky! —Espetó con rabia liberando parte de su frustración emocional y luego repitió los movimientos con la lengua sobre el clítoris.

— ¿Nicky? —Preguntó Piper sorprendida— ¿Le han negado la condicional a _nuestra_ Nicky Nichols?

Alex se detuvo de golpe y la miró.

— ¿¡Mi lengua está en tu puto clítoris y lo único que sabes hacer es preguntarme por Nicky!? —Preguntó con un tono de voz serio.

— ¡Tú has sacado el tema! —Dijo Piper quien aprovechó la confusión de Alex y utilizó la fuerza y la rapidez para intercambiar posiciones consiguiendo estar encima de Alex.

— ¡No quiero seguir hablando de Nicky mientras te follo! —Utilizando toda su fuerza, consiguió volver a cambiar de posición y quedar encima de Piper para lentamente besar su cuerpo con pesados besos y llegar a su entrepierna jugueteando con la lengua una vez más.

— ¡Uhmm, sí! —Gritó— ¡Sigue Vause! —Pidió levantando las caderas para juntar su sexo todavía más contra la boca de Alex.

Dos dedos de Alex se introdujeron en el interior de Piper y comenzó a moverlos hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Primero lento y luego más rápido.

—Si sigues así me correré en segundos, me has puesto cachonda desde que llegaste.

Sin dejar de masturbarla, Alex llevó la boca al clítoris de Piper y lo chupó.

—Es lo que quiero, córrete nena —Suavemente sopló contra el clítoris de Piper y luego lo lamió para finalmente succionarlo.

— ¡Alex! —Gimió más fuerte que antes al sentir que estaba al borde del orgasmo— ¡No te detengas Alex! ¡Sigue nena! —Sus muslos empezaron a temblar.

Los movimientos de la lengua de Alex fueron más bruscos y no dejó de mover los dedos en el sexo de Piper.

— ¡Ohhh nena! —Gimió roncamente cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Entre besos por el abdomen y cuello Alex llegó a los labios de Piper y la besó.

Piper sabía que su novia había liberado su frustración pero no del todo así que intercambió los roles y ahora fue ella quien dominaba la situación.

Con una mano Piper agarró un gran mechón de cabello de Alex y le jaló la cabeza hacia detrás para conseguir separarle de su boca.

—Dije que recordases nuestra norma y no me hiciste caso —Le mordió el cuello sin causarle dolor.

— ¿Y qué vas hacer al respecto?

—Tratarte de la misma manera —A horcajadas se sentó sobre los muslos de Alex quien estaba sentada en el colchón.

— ¿Crees que me asustas? —Preguntó Alex vacilante.

—No pretendo asustarte. Simplemente jugaré contigo…

Piper se deshizo de la blusa de Alex dejando al descubierto sus pechos aún con el sujetador puesto.

—Mierda. ¿Vas a dejarme con las ganas? —Preguntó inquieta. Ya no lucia su amplia sonrisa de hace escasos segundos.

Piper no respondió pero sí le desabrochó el sujetador y luego lo se lo quitó. Puso ambas manos en el pecho de Alex y la empujó para que pegase la espalda en el colchón. Luego se colocó entre las piernas de la morena y le arrebató el pantalón junto con el tanga dejándola completamente desnuda.

Sin previo aviso llevó el dedo pulgar contra el clítoris de Alex.

—Golpeaste mi cabeza contra la puerta del armario —Dijo Piper sin dejar de mover el dedo pulgar—. Créeme que eso tiene sus consecuencias —Sonrió malvadamente.

Alex suspiró frustradamente. Cuando Piper jugaba podía llevarla al límite y luego dejarla con las ganas.

Piper introdujo un dedo en el sexo de Alex. Después de unos segundos introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a mover la mano hacia adelante y atrás.

Alex empujó la cabeza contra el colchón y se mordió el labio inferior.

Piper puso la mano libre en el colchón apoyando parte del peso de su propio cuerpo y se inclinó hacia adelante para que su cara quedase frente a la de Alex.

— ¿Qué pasa Alex? —Preguntó con voz de niña traviesa— Ya no te ríes como antes —Forzó la pronunciación para chocar sus labios con los de Alex al hablar.

— ¡Que te den Chapman! —Ágilmente puso una mano en la nuca de Piper y tiró de ella pegándola para poder tener acceso completo a sus labios y besarla.

Piper sonrió satisfecha, era consciente de que tenía el poder absoluto del cuerpo de Alex.

—Alex, separa tus piernas —Ordenó. Todavía tenía dos dedos en el sexo de Alex pero no movía la mano.

— ¿Eres ciega? ¡Ya están separadas! —Espetó contra los labios de la rubia.

— ¡Separa todavía más tus putas piernas!

Alex abrió las piernas un poco más.

—Bien hecho. No era tan difícil… —Dijo en un divertido tono de voz mientras con besos su boca llegó hasta uno de los pechos de Alex para lamer su erecto pezón.

— ¡Te mereces lo de antes!

Piper volvió a sonreír con el comentario de Alex, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

— ¿El que me merezco Vause? —Preguntó mientras retomaba el lento movimiento de la mano en el sexo de Alex.

—La violencia de mis actos justo antes de follarte.

—Vaya… —Entonó divertidamente— ¿Eso crees?

Volvió a besar el cuerpo de Alex dirigiendo la boca hasta su clítoris. Cuando llegó llevó la punta de la lengua contra el clítoris de una excitadísima Alex y comenzó a mover la lengua hacia arriba y abajo.

Alex tensó el cuerpo y fue incapaz de responder a su pregunta debido al placer que estaba sintiendo. Piper conocía tan bien lo que le gustaba que en cuestión de segundos podía volverla loca.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Gimió Alex roncamente.

Piper llevó la mirada hasta los ojos de Alex pero no se separó de su entrepierna.

—Nena, te hice una pregunta ¿Crees que me lo merezco? —Ahora aplanó la lengua y volvió a pegarla contra el clítoris para luego succionarlo por varios segundos.

— ¡Por supuesto que te lo mereces! Y si hubiese sabido que ahora ibas a jugar conmigo, hubiese sido más dura contigo y tu puto coño —Exclamó frustrada.

Piper llevó nuevamente la lengua al clítoris de Alex y comenzó a estimularlo con movimientos alternativos. Mientras eso sucedía no descuidaba la vagina de Alex, allí tenía dos dedos metidos y los movía combinándolos con los movimientos de la lengua en su clítoris.

Escasos dos minutos más tarde los músculos vaginales de Alex se contrajeron con tanta fuerza que complicaron el trabajo de los dedos Piper pero no de su lengua…

— ¡Sigue, sigue, sigue! —Imploró Alex justo al borde del orgasmo.

Pero Piper fue mala y detuvo los movimientos de la lengua y de los dedos logrando que Alex no llegara al orgasmo.

— ¿Disculpa, decías algo? —Preguntó maliciosamente después de subir la vista a los ojos de Alex.

— ¡Pero no te detengas ahora! —Exclamó.

Una sonriente Piper mordisqueó delicadamente la ingle de Alex.

—Vause… ¿Creías que iba a dejar que te corrieses? Te advertí de que iba a jugar contigo y es justo lo que estoy haciendo.

— ¡Que te jodan Piper Chapman! —Dijo molesta.

Alex bajó la mano hasta la frente de Piper y la separó para seguidamente proceder a levantarse pero Piper le agarró las piernas y la inmovilizó consiguiendo que quedase boca arriba sobre la cama.

—No he terminado —Dijo Piper y luego separó las piernas de Alex. Esta última puso resistencia pero Piper hizo más fuerza y consiguió dominarla teniendo acceso a su entrepierna.

Piper depositó besos en el interior del muslo de Alex.

—No pierdas el tiempo. Por tu maldita culpa necesito algún tiempo para poder correrme.

—No tengo prisa —Llevó la lengua hasta la entrada del sexo de la morena y la introdujo varias veces seguidas.

Antes de concentrarse Alex necesitó estar segura.

— ¿Vas a parar antes de que consiga correrme?

—No —Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa—. Quiero ver cómo te corres Alex, y eso va ser ya mismo… —La lengua de Piper hizo fricción con el sensible clítoris de Alex.

Los primeros movimientos de la lengua contra el clítoris fueron rápidos por largos segundos, luego lentos por muy pocos segundos que a Alex le parecieron eternos pero placenteros y finalmente los movimientos fueron rápidos e intensos. El clítoris de Alex palpitaba y sus músculos volvían a contraerse con cada movimiento de Piper.

— ¡Joder, mierda! —Gimió con fuerza— Por favor nena, no te detengas, esta vez no…

Pidió con dificultad al hablar. Alex no entendía por qué pero Piper estaba consiguiendo que llegase al orgasmo en tiempo record.

—Córrete. Tienes pocos segundos antes de que mi lengua se detenga definitivamente sin piedad alguna… —Intentaba presionarla psicológicamente sabiendo que iba a conseguir un efecto positivo en Alex.

— ¡Uhmmmm Piper! —Gimió con más fuerza cuando la lengua de Chapman aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos contra el clítoris.

Las manos de Alex presionaron la cabeza de Piper contra su entrepierna milésimas de segundo antes a que el orgasmo hiciera explotar a Alex.

— ¡Sigue nena! —Gritó para acto seguido tensar el cuerpo y disfrutar plenamente del orgasmo al que esta vez sí pudo llegar.

El cuerpo exhausto de Alex descansaba sobre el colchón mientras su pecho se hundía en repetidas ocasiones por el rápido ritmo de su respiración.

— ¿Todo bien cariño? —Preguntó después de llegar a sus labios y besarla.

Alex sonrió, tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Muy bien —Admitió.

—Me alegro —Se colocó a un lado de Alex y apoyó la cabeza en uno de los brazos de su novia.

Alex abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Piper.

— ¿Piper, antes he sido muy bruta? Si es así lo siento, no quería lastimarte.

—Estoy bien nena, te comportaste brusca pero sin ser extremadamente violenta y eso me excita demasiado.

—Lo de Nicky me ha molestado y no he podido controlar algunos actos...

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con ella? Se suponía que cualquier día de esta semana Nicky podía salir de la cárcel.

—He ido a visitarla y no me han dejado verla porque esta misma mañana la llevaron a máxima seguridad. Pasará allí al menos una maldita semana y eso empeora las cosas frente a su libertad condicional —Informó desanimada.

Piper acarició la mejilla de su novia. Nicky y Alex eran buenas amigas y Piper sabía lo mucho que Alex la extrañaba.

—Lo siento cariño, frente a eso no podemos hacer nada… Ten paciencia _Al_ , seguro que la dejan salir muy pronto.

—Eso espero porque la extraño.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer y apoyar el fanfic!


	7. Gallagher

**N/A:** Estaba un poco bloqueada con esta historia y especialmente con este capítulo. Me gustaría avisar de que a este fanfic le queda poco que contar. No sé cuántos capítulos más añadiré, pero creo que no serán muchos más porque realmente estoy bloqueada. _(Este_ _ **NO**_ _es el último capítulo)._

* * *

 **Capítulo 07: "** **Gallagher** **".**

— ¿Qué sucede Piper? —Preguntó Alex después de entrar en la cocina— Llevas algunas semanas un tanto rara y distante.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Últimamente tienes un comportamiento desmesurado y en ocasiones estás a la defensiva.

Un mes atrás Rachel le comunicó a Piper y a Alex la noticia de que _Burlesque_ llegaría su fin por que no podía afrontar las deudas del bar. Pero ese no era el único motivo por el cual Piper estaba distante y más nerviosa de lo normal…

—Rachel va a despedirnos en dos meses… ¿Qué comportamiento quieres que tenga? —Ironizó— ¿Quieres que esté dando saltos de alegría cada cinco putos minutos? ¿¡Eso quieres Alex!?

— ¿Lo ves?

Piper suspiró profundamente cuando fue consciente de su reacción. Avanzó hasta Alex y se abrazó a ella pegando la frente contra el pecho de Vause.

—Perdón Alex, lo siento. En dos meses nos quedamos sin trabajo y no sé cómo afrontarlo.

Alex acarició cariñosamente la cabeza de Piper y deslizaba la palma de la mano por el cabello rubio de su novia.

—Rachel cerrará el bar pero eso no significa el fin del mundo. Piper, hay más trabajos, no te agobies.

Todavía con ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alex, Piper giró la cabeza y llevó la mirada hasta los ojos de Alex.

—Sé que hay más trabajos, pero desafortunadamente no todo el mundo piensa igual que Rachel. La gente no quiere relacionarse una expresidiaria.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta estar con una expresidiaria, es divertido. Incluso a veces finjo no saber cuál es tu delito y juego a adivinar el motivo por el cual te metieron a la cárcel —Alex se mordió el labio inferior al terminar de hablar.

Piper sonrió. Las caras que Alex puso al hablar delataban la travesura de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y qué motivos vienen a tu cabeza?

—Varios. Me gusta imaginar que te metieron a la cárcel por asesinato pasional. Que envenenaste a la zorra que se acostó con tu marido y luego descuartizaste al estúpido de tu marido. O que estafaste a un multimillonario hasta dejarlo en la ruina y luego te fugaste con todo su dinero a otro país.

— ¡Mierda Alex! —Arrugó el ceño— ¿Eres una jodida perturbada?

—No lo soy, pero me el morbo de fantasear que eras peligrosa me pone caliente —Se volvió a morder el labio inferior.

— ¿Y por qué en todas tus fantasías soy heterosexual? —Preguntó intrigada.

—Porque cuando fantaseo también imagino que nos conocemos en prisión y yo tengo el reto de seducirte de tal manera que te convierto en lesbiana y te enamoras locamente de mí.

Piper no pudo contener las sonoras carcajadas que se dispararon de su garganta.

—Bueno, eso no es una fantasía, realmente estoy locamente enamorada de ti.

—Lo sé. Por eso tenemos que hacer algo…

— ¿El qué? —Respondió Piper añadiendo una sonrisa estando segura de saber cuáles eran las próximas palabras de Alex.

—Descuartizar a Larry y hacer lo mismo con tu ex amiga, y su actual mujer, Polly Harper. Luego estafar a un multimillonario y fugarnos con todo su dinero —Propuso entusiasmada con la idea.

—De acuerdo —Respondió tan entusiasmada como Alex—. Pero no vamos a matar a Polly ni a Larry.

—De acuerdo —Cedió Alex— ¿Qué tal si los torturamos?

—Uhmm…sí. Eso estaría bien.

Ambas rieron.

—Te quiero Pipes. Y por favor, deja de agobiarte antes de tiempo. Encontraremos un trabajo cuando Rachel cierre el bar.

—Yo también te quiero nena —La besó en los labios.

Piper no había sido del todo sincera con Alex y eso le angustiaba. Pero por el momento no estaba preparada para contarle a Vause cuál era el verdadero motivo de su comportamiento.

* * *

 **Una semana más tarde…**

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y Alex finalizó su turno en el bar pero se vio obligada a ejercer de niñera a la salida...

— ¡Me has roto el corazón Alex!

Gritó una bella mujer de aproximadamente veintinueve años de edad.

—Por favor Megan —Pidió Alex—, entra en el taxi y regresa a tu casa —Alex le agarró del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse en pie—. Estás borracha y diciendo cosas de las que mañana te avergonzarás.

— ¡Suéltame Alex! —Espetó Megan con rabia y se zafó de las manos de Vause cosa que casi le cuesta un tropiezo debido a su estado de embriaguez— ¿Por qué no me das una maldita oportunidad de ser tu novia? —Hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse recta.

Alex abrió la puerta del Taxi y luego agarró cuidadosamente el brazo de Megan.

—Por qué amo a Piper, soy feliz a su lado y no siento absolutamente nada por ti. Venga Megan, entra en el taxi. Lo llamé para ti y está pago. Vete a casa y duerme. Mañana te sentirás mejor.

—Que te follen Alex.

Dijo Megan arrastrando las palabras. Luego entró en la parte trasera del taxi.

Alex cerró la puerta pero cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar al bar Megan abrió la puerta del taxi.

—Ey Alex. ¿Puedes al menos darme un abrazo? Por favor, me siento triste.

Alex suspiró profundamente. Se giró y se aproximó al taxi. Megan había salido y la esperaba apoyada en el vehículo para no perder el equilibrio.

—Un abrazo y luego te subes al taxi para regresar a tu casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Megan asintió con la cabeza y abrió los brazos.

Alex le dio un abrazo sin sentimiento alguno. Megan era cliente habitual de bar y había establecido una buena relación con ella aunque no eran amigas.

—Buenas noches Megan.

Alex cerró la puerta del taxi con Megan en el interior y esperó a que el vehículo se alejase del bar para asegurarse de que Megan no se bajaba.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas de esa manera por los clientes? —Preguntó Piper desde la puerta del bar. Chapman estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Hola cariño —Dijo Alex y se acercó a ella—. Era Megan, estaba borracha —Intentó besarla pero Piper la rechazó.

—Ya sé que era Megan, tu otra y nueva novia. He visto toda la escena —Piper permanecía de brazos cruzados.

Alex frunció los labios, conocía perfectamente todos los estados de ánimo de su novia y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba celosa.

—Y si has visto toda la escena… ¿Por qué tu tono de voz resulta serio y celoso?

—Porque no me gusta tu puto comportamiento con ella. Megan está enamorada de ti, y tú lejos de aclarar las cosas entre vosotras dos, le das falsas esperanzas.

—Mierda, Pipes… ¿En serio vas a montarme una escena de celos? Ni si quiera tienes motivos para hacerlo.

—La abrazaste. ¿Hay una nueva norma de trabajo en la que se exige que las camareras abrecen y se comporten de manera cariñosa con los clientes?

Alex renegó una y otra vez con la cabeza presa de incredulidad.

—Esta conversación es absurda y no voy a discutir contigo.

Informó para seguidamente entrar en el bar, recoger su bolso y luego volver a salir para regresar a casa junto a Piper.

El camino hasta casa fue silencioso. Piper seguía celosa y Alex estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para empezar otra discusión con su novia.

* * *

 **Quince minutos más tarde…**

Piper entró en casa y fue directa a dónde estaba colgado el saco de boxeo. Se detuvo justo en frente y comenzó a darle fuertes y bruscos puñetazos desquitando así toda su rabia.

Alex esperó pacientemente a que Piper sacase toda su ira.

— ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? —Preguntó Alex a menos de un metro de distancia de Piper.

— ¡Odio a todas las personas que quieren ligar contigo! —Dijo mientras golpeaba el saco— ¡Y te odio a ti por permitir que eso pase!

Propinó un último y fuerte puñetazo al saco de boxeo para luego emitir un grito ronco desde lo más profundo de su ser.

— ¿Permitirlo? Pipes, yo no permito que nadie excepto tú ligue conmigo.

— ¡Sí lo permites! —Exclamó. Ahora estaba un poco más calmada que antes.

— ¿Eso crees? De acuerdo, entonces explícame por qué piensas y dices eso.

— ¿¡Tienes pérdidas de memoria!? Hace media hora abrazaste a una tipa que está enamorada de ti. ¿Crees que eso es de mi agrado? ¡Somos novias Alex! No quiero que abraces a nadie excepto a mí.

—Ya te lo he explicado otras veces… Megan es una cliente habitual del bar y cuando se emborracha se comporta de manera indebida. Hoy se ha vuelto a emborrachar y me la encontré tirada en la calle. ¿Qué podía hacer, Piper? No iba a dejarla tirada. Llamé a un taxi y la mandé a su casa, eso es todo. Sé que Megan está enamorada de mí, pero entre ella y yo jamás va a pasar nada.

—Júramelo —Pidió.

Alex extendió ambas manos esperando a que Piper las tomase.

—Te lo juro Pipes —Permanecía con las manos en el aire esperando por su novia.

Piper esperó breves segundos y finalmente llevó sus manos hasta las de Alex entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena. Ambas dieron un paso adelante acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

—Alex…habla con Megan y dile que se terminaron los abrazos. No me gustó ver como la abrazabas.

—De acuerdo cariño, nada de abrazos con Megan.

— ¡Ni con Megan ni con nadie más que no sea yo! —Corrigió Piper.

—Es justo lo que quería decir —Sonrió—. ¿Sigues con ganas de liberar tu frustración? Porque de ser así conozco una manera para liberar tensiones y es mucho más eficaz que golpear un saco de boxeo… —Se mordió el labio inferior al terminar la frase.

— ¿Eficaz? —Sonrió con picardía— Entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

—Uhm…te tomo la palabra…

Dijo Alex mientras inevitablemente sus labios jugaban con el cuello de Piper.

— ¡Mierda! —Se quejó Piper cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

— ¿¡Quien molesta a las dos y media de la madrugada!? —Dijo una frustrada Alex.

Piper fue hasta la puerta y abrió.

— ¡Gallagher! —Exclamó Piper sorprendida a la par que intranquila— ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!?

— ¿Quién es?

Preguntó Alex después de ir hasta la puerta.

—No es nadie —Informó Piper estando más nerviosa que antes—. Este señor ya se iba.

Piper intentó cerrar la puerta pero Gallagher interpuso su pie contra la puerta consiguiendo que no se cerrase.

—No tan rápido Chapman —Sonrió ironizando— Vengo para hacerte una simple y breve pregunta... ¿Dónde está la mercancía?

Un silenció se apoderó del momento.

— ¿Mercancía? —Preguntó una confusa Alex.

El silencio y los nervios de Piper hicieron saltar todas las alarmas de Alex.

— ¡Mierda Piper! —Exclamó horrorizada— ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?

— ¡Te dije que no sucede nada, Alex! —Exclamó Piper más nerviosa que antes— ¡Ahora cierra la boca y regresa dentro!

Ordenó Piper para luego salir de casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí dejando a Alex en el interior de la casa.

— ¡No vengas a mi casa para los putos negocios! —Exclamó Piper furiosa— ¡Acabas de meterme en un problema!

Gallagher, el hombre de aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco años de edad, acortó distancias con Piper y la señaló con el dedo índice.

—Habíamos hecho un trato —Recordó Gallagher—, te dimos doscientos mil dólares y tú no has cumplido con tu trabajo. ¿¡Donde está la maldita heroína que ibas a entregarme!?

—No tengo la heroína. En el último momento mi contacto se echó para atrás.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó molesto— Entonces quiero los doscientos mil dólares en este preciso momento.

—Eso no es posible. Mañana cerraré un trato con otro vendedor y conseguiré la mercancía.

— ¿Los cinco kilos?

—Completos. Dile a Ochoa que mañana tendrá toda su mercancía.

—Esto no es un puto juego Chapman. Un error y estás muerta —Gallagher se levantó la camiseta para mostrarle la pistola que descansaba en su cinturón— ¿Lo entiendes?

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Decepción

**Capítulo 08: "Decepción".**

—Alex… Puedo explicártelo —Dijo Piper cuando regresó al interior de la casa.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó furiosa— No quiero escucharte en estos momentos. Estoy realmente enfadada.

—Nena por favor, quiero explicártelo —Dijo Piper depositando ambas manos en los antebrazos de Alex.

— ¡Que te jodan Piper! —Se zafó de sus manos y la empujó para alejarla de sí.

—Por favor Alex ¿Puedes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?

Alex se encaró a ella.

— ¡Escúchame tú a mí! —Ordenó todavía furiosa— Meses atrás tuvimos una puta conversación en la cual me enteré de tus planes en el mundo de la droga. Creí que me habías prometido poder vivir sin cometer delitos pero veo que mentías.

Difícilmente Piper aguantó la mirada enfurecida y llena de rabia que Alex le estaba dedicando.

—Y lo cumplí —Informó—. Pero las cosas cambian y ahora vamos a quedarnos sin trabajo...

Alex se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. En estos momentos deseaba volcar toda su rabia contra el cuerpo de Piper pero eso jamás iba a pasar. Por muy enfadada que se sintiese, Alex era incapaz de hacerle daño a la persona que amaba.

Alex retrocedió guardando las distancias con Piper intentando tranquilizarse para no cometer locuras provocadas por su todavía estado de ira.

— ¿Qué cosas has hecho ya? —Preguntó Alex después de sentarse en el sofá del salón— ¿Has importado o exportado droga?

Piper no fue capaz de contestar sus preguntas. Amaba a Alex y no le gustaba saber que estaba mal por su culpa. Chapman se armó de valor y caminó hasta Alex, dudó de qué hacer pero finalmente se sentó en la mesa de cetro que había frente al sofá. La miró a los ojos a pesar de que la mirada de Alex estaba clavada en el suelo.

—Un intercambio y una venta. Es todo lo que he hecho —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Lo siento Alex, pensé que no ibas a enterarte y yo solo pensé en nuestro bienestar económico. De saber lo mucho que esto te afectaría no hubiese hecho absolutamente nada.

Alex subió la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de Piper. Toda su ira ahora se había convertido en decepción. Su tono de voz era pausado y calmado.

—En aquella conversación de hace meses hablamos y te pedí que me prometieras que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme, y lo hiciste. Me lo prometiste y dijiste que podía confiar en ti, pero ahora veo que eso era un montón de basura y mierda. Dijiste lo que yo quería oír para sentirte bien contigo misma.

El corazón de Piper se quebró en mil pedazos. Odiaba el sentimiento de decepcionar a Vause.

—No lo hice con esa intención… Te lo prometí porque creí que podía cumplirlo.

—Han pasado aproximadamente ocho meses desde esa conversación. ¿Llevas tanto tiempo involucrada con las drogas?

—No —Dijo la verdad—. Hace menos de un mes empezó todo. Cuando me enteré de que Rachel cerraría el bar contacté con Ochoa, un narco, y me hizo una prueba. La pasé y hace pocos días me hicieron un encargo que a día de hoy no he podido llevar a cabo. Eso más la venta y el intercambio es todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora.

Alex guardó unos segundos de silencio asimilando la información que su novia le proporcionó.

— ¿Tienes intención de convertirte en una narcotraficante?

—No Alex, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

—Ahora que sé que te he decepcionado…voy a dejarlo. No quiero que estés enfadada conmigo. Supongo que tarde o temprano encontraré un trabajo legal.

—Piper, voy a decírtelo una sola vez. Te prometo que si a partir de este momento sigues adelante con algo relacionado a las drogas me encargaré personalmente de informar a Healy, a Caputo y a quien haga falta de cuáles son tus planes para conseguir dinero. No pienso parar hasta que te metan entre rejas porqué prefiero ir a visitarte a la cárcel antes que a un puto cementerio después de que te metan una bala entre ceja y ceja por ajustes de cuenta. ¿¡Lo has entendido!?

Piper se quedó callada buscando las palabras adecuadas para informar a Alex algo que no le gustaría escuchar.

—En el cementerio acabaré si no voy mañana a recoger la mercancía.

Alex enarcó una ceja y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Piper, has escuchado lo que dije? No dudaré de informar de lo que estás haciendo. Y yo si cumplo lo que digo.

—Escúchame cariño. No te pido que me apoyes, pero tú conoces bien cómo funciona esto y sabes que estaré muerta si no recibo la mercancía… Te prometo que me alejo de todo esto pero primeramente tengo que presentarme a la entrega de mañana.

Alex suspiró sonora y profundamente. Lógicamente sabía a la perfección cómo funcionaba ese mundo y eso era lo que le aterrorizaba.

—De acuerdo Piper —Recapacitó—. Mañana recoges la mercancía, te deshaces de ella y luego te olvidas de toda esa mierda. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, te lo prometo y esta vez es de verdad.

—Eso espero Piper, porque si vuelvo a enterarme de que continúas con esto te delataré y me dará igual que te pudras en la cárcel. Y lógicamente se acaba nuestra relación.

—Es justo y lo acepto. No quiero perderte así que mañana pondré fin a esto.

Piper se moría de ganas por abrazar y besar a Alex pero después de todo lo sucedido no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. Ahora quiero dormir porque estoy realmente cansada.

—Sí, yo también.

Dijo Piper para seguidamente ponerse en pie y esperar por Alex que todavía no se había levantado y parecía no tener planes de hacerlo.

— ¿No vienes a nuestra cama?

—No. Voy a quedarme aquí por esta noche.

Piper frunció los labios y en silencio se maldijo a si misma por ser tan idiota.

— ¿No quieres dormir conmigo?

—No es eso Piper. Tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza y no voy a poder dormir. Me moveré y no te dejaré dormir. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—De acuerdo, pero si quieres puedo ser yo quien duerma en el sofá. Soy yo la que ha cometido estupideces.

—No. Estoy bien aquí. Buenas noches, descansa.

—Buenas noches Alex… —Dijo aceptando y respetando la decisión de Alex.

Piper caminó y antes de abandonar el salón apagó la luz para luego desaparecer por el pasillo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer.


	9. Vauseman

**N/A:** Hola. Gracias por seguir la historia, siento la demora. Aquí traigo el último capítulo de este fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 09: "Vauseman".**

A la mañana siguiente…

08:30h. AM.

Después de casi media hora despierta, Alex no aguantó más y decidió ir al dormitorio. Piper todavía dormía pero eso no fue inconveniente para que Alex fuese hasta la cama y delicadamente trepara por el cuerpo de Piper para seguidamente depositar varios besos en el cuello de la rubia.

—Pipes, necesito que te despiertes.

Piper sintió que su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal. Abrió los ojos y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que Alex estaba sobre su cuerpo a horcajadas.

— ¿Alex? —Preguntó confusa a la par que gratamente sorprendida. Permanecía un tanto semidormida.

Alex estaba sentada sobre los muslos de Piper con las rodillas apoyadas en el colchón para no aplastarla.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento de anoche —Dijo cuando estuvo segura de que Piper estaba completamente despierta—. Fui un poco dura contigo pero estaba realmente asustada. No quiero que te pase absolutamente nada malo.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Alex, Piper se sintió la persona más despreciable del mundo, tanto que se tapó la cara con la almohada.

— ¿Pipes, que pasa? —Preguntó sorprendida— ¿Pipes? —Alex intentó quitarle la almohada para descubrir su cara pero no lo consiguió.

—Detente Alex —Pidió con la voz quebrada.

Alex frunció el ceño.

—Cariño. ¿Estás llorando?

Finalmente Alex pudo quitar la almohada que cubría el rostro de su novia y descubrir que sus ojos estaban aguados.

—Cariño, dime que pasa —Pidió retirándole los mechones de cabello que tapaban parte del rostro de Chapman.

—Me siento despreciable y repugnante —Declaró mirando los ojos de Vause—. No merezco que seas tan buena conmigo después de mentirte y ocultarte algo tan serio. No eres tú quien debe pedir perdón.

—Nena... —Sonrió tiernamente— El amor se trata de eso, ¿no? Nadie es perfecto y anoche fallase tú —Dibujó comillas en el aire al decir la palabra _fallaste_ —, y otro día puede que falle yo. Pero si ambas nos apoyamos aprenderemos de los errores. No me gustó lo de anoche, pero confío en ti.

— ¿Todavía me quieres y confías en mí? —Preguntó Piper esperanzadora.

—Claro que sí nena —Respondió todavía sentada en los muslos de Piper—. ¿Y sabes que más quiero?

— ¿El qué? —Arrugó el ceño.

—Sexo mañanero —Sonrió traviesamente.

—Uhm, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso…

Piper tomó impulso logrando que Alex girase sobre su espalda para luego montarse sobre Vause.

Alex gimió cuando Piper mordisqueó su cuello.

—Nena, me he despertado un poco sensible…

Piper detuvo los besos para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Cachonda? —Preguntó Chapman dibujando una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno…esa también es una manera de verlo —Sonrió—. Por favor, se considerada conmigo.

—De acuerdo, entiendo lo que quieres decirme —Dijo mientras una de sus manos iba en busca del sexo de Alex por dentro de la ropa interior—. Nada de torturas ni de… ¡Alex! —Exclamó— ¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?

Preguntó una sorprendida Piper después de que su mano entrase en contacto con la entrepierna de Alex y comprobar que ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda.

—No es culpa mía.

—Joder, eres una obsesa del sexo —Sonrió divertida—. Pero está bien, eso me gusta…

Piper se humedeció la lengua con su propia saliva y luego llevó la boca hasta las bragas de Alex para aplanar la lengua contra el cálido clítoris de Alex.

— ¡Uhmm, Piper!

Piper se dispuso a bajarle las bragas pero el timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo el momento.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Otra vez no! —Espetó una molesta Alex tras recordar que la noche anterior también las habían interrumpido cuando querían tener sexo.

Ignoraron la primera llamada pero debía ser importante porque el timbre sonó una segunda y tercera vez más.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Chapman se puso en pie y buscó una camiseta larga con la que se cubrió el cuerpo. Conservaba la ropa interior bajo dicha camiseta.

—Lo digo en serio, creo que tenemos cámaras ocultas en casa… Porque cada vez que queremos follar nos interrumpen tocando el timbre de la maldita puerta.

Piper rio ante la ocurrencia de su novia.

—De ser así creo que podemos reclamar derechos de imagen. Quizás seamos famosas en alguna página web y aún no lo sabemos —Dijo para luego abandonar el dormitorio e ir hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

—Espero que no, no me gustaría que cualquiera pudiese vernos desnudas con tan solo entrar en internet…

—Buenos días —Dijo Piper después de abrir la puerta y ver a una joven y atractiva mujer—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Vaya… —Murmuró— Buenos días —Dijo la mujer después de examinar con deseo el cuerpo de Piper—. ¿Es usted Piper Chapman? —Sonrió traviesamente mientras con la mirada devoraba a Piper.

—Sí, soy yo —Respondió con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Es la única vez que me duele el hecho de cumplir con mi trabajo —Confesó.

— ¿Cómo dice? —La sonrisa de Piper desapareció al ver que la mujer le apuntó con una pistola apoyando el cañón del arma directamente en el entrecejo.

—Lo siento bella Champan. Tan solo cumplo órdenes de Ochoa…

El sonido de dos disparos retumba los pasillos del edificio. La puerta fue salpicada por partes de cerebro, sesos y sangre procedente de Piper quien inmóvil y dolorida cayó al suelo para pocos segundos más tarde fallecer.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Como siempre quiero agradecer el apoyo y el seguimiento que le dais a mis agrada e ilusiona ver como apoyáis el fic y saber que al menos os entretenéis leyendo mis locuras. Estaré leyendo vuestros comentarios y opiniones respecto a este final ;). ¡Saludos!


	10. NOTA DE AUTOR

¡Hola! Esto es una simple nota de autor aclarando varias cosas.

Quería agradecer absolutamente **todos** los comentarios recibidos en este capítulo (y los recibidos durante todo el fic). Sé que no a todo el mundo le gusta comentar cada capítulo, pero si lo lee y lo añade como favorito, también agradezco ese gesto. Me alegra ver comentarios de personas que jamás habían dejado ningún comentario en los otros ocho capítulos pero si comentaron este último capítulo. Respecto a la historia, no tenía nada más que aportar a este fic y por eso decidí terminarlo. Y también quería aclarar que desde el principio de la historia estaba decidido que el personaje de Piper iba a morir sí o sí. (Lo sé, fui un poco malvada xD). Una vez más mil gracias por el apoyo demostrado. Un saludo y hasta pronto.


End file.
